Mitten im Freizeitpark Mittelerde
by Ruinhen
Summary: Zwei Mädchen müssen unbedingt den neuen Freizeitpark mit dem Thema Mittelerde ausprobieren. Doch werden sie da nicht lange bleiben und schnell bekannten Gesichtern begegnen.
1. Chapter 1

**Mitten im Freizeitpark Mittelerde**

„**Marion, jetzt komm schon! Die Schlange vor der Achterbahn wird auch nicht kürzer!", rief Aline laut. **

„**Okaaay okay", diese verdrehte genervt die Augen, „du und deine Achterbahn. Aber danach gehen wir endlich was essen okay?" Schlurfend gesellte sie sich zu Aline.**

"**Okay okay", sie hätte Allem zugestimmt so hibbelig wie sie war. **

**Skeptisch guckte Marion am Gerüst hoch: „Du, meinst du eigentlich auf so 'ner Achterbahn kann was passieren?"**

„**Nö, nur ganz selten, also keine Panik, das wird schon schief gehen", grinste Aline. **

„**Ja, Dankeschön", sagte Marion sarkastisch. **

„**Gleich sind wir dran." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf den Wagen.**

„**Jaaaa", vor Freude hüpfte die Freundin wild herum.**

„**Die höchste Achterbahn der Welt, höher als die Bäume Loriens, einfach irre, wenn das Galadriel wüsste", kicherte sie. **

**Marion musste auch grinsen: „Ja die würde mal blöd gucken. Hat ihre Bäume ja auch noch nicht von oben gesehen."**

„**Na, wer weiß, so high wie sie manchmal aussieht im Film! Oh, wir sind dran", kichernd hüpfte sie in die Gondel um Sekunden später fest zu stellen: „WOW ganz schön wackelig."**

„**Auf ins Verderben." Vorsichtig kletterte Marion Aline hinterher. „Na komm. Die guckt doch sehr erhaben und so. Du hast mal wieder keinen Respekt vorm Alter", fügte sie dann hinzu und versuchte streng zu gucken.**

„**Alter? Danach wäre sie schon eine Mumie, wenn auch eine sehr gut erhaltene, noch so... vital"**

„**Eben, ich finde auch, sie hat sich gut gehalten. Wenn die aus der Kosmetikbranche auf den Trick kommen würden..." Sie zog den Sicherheitsbügel der Gondel fest zu sich hinunter. **

„**Dann würde die Merkel einen Grund haben zu lächeln", erwiderte Aline fies grinsend während sie mit einer lässigen Bewegung den Bügel einrasten ließ.**

**Marion grinste: „Yep, die auch! Wuah es geht los, hoffentlich überleben wir das." Sie hielt sich sicherheitshalber am Bügel fest. **

**Doch Aline lachte nur ausgelassen:**

„**Entspann dich, genieß die fahrt."**

**Ihre langen Haare wehten mit dem Wind.**

„**Das sagst du so. Aber guck von hier oben sieht man den ganzen Paaaaaaaark", sie begann zu schreien als es bergab ging. **

**Aline jauchzte ausgelassen: „Schneller!"**

„**Du bist echt wahnsinnig!"**

„**Du hast eindeutig recht."**

„**Ja, um das festzustellen hätte ich mich von dir auf keine Achterbahn schleifen lassen müssen."**

„**Stimmt, das hättest du schon beim Fall Gandalfs, in Moria merken müssen."**

„**Ich wollte halt nur noch mal sichergehen." Erleichtert schob Marion den Sicherheitsbügel von sich als die Bahn stand.**

„**Noch ne runde?"**

**Marion zögerte kurz, bevor sie breit grinsend zustimmte. **

„**Hey, langsam kommst du auf dem Geschmack was?", Aline blieb einfach sitzen. **

„**Man gewöhnt sich an alles, hat mal wer schlaues gesagt", sie schloss ihren Bügel wieder. **

„**Ja, aber du?", grinste Aline, als die Achterbahn wieder anfuhr. **

„**Was soll das jetzt heißen?", empört guckte sie die Freundin an.**

„**Nichts, nur das du und gewöhnen manchmal etwas dauern kann."**

**Die Gondel begann hin und her zu ruckeln. **

**Marion musste schlucken: „Naja Rom ist ja schließlich auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut worden."**

**Aline sah nun doch etwas besorgt drein als es wieder ruckte.**

„**Wie oft sagtest du passiert hier was?", fragte Marion mit einem besorgten Blick nach unten.**

„**Ähm... selten? Vielleicht jedes 1000 mal oder so? Und hier ist bis jetzt noch nie was passiert."**

„**Lass mich raten die wievielte Fahrt das hier ist."**

„**Sagte dieser Typ vorhin nicht was von 1000?", langsam klang in Alines Stimme ein Hauch Panik mit. **

**Marion schlug sich mit der flachen Hand aufs Knie: „Bingo sie haben gewonnen."**

„**Kann man den Preis zurückgeben?"**

**Wieder ging ein kräftiger Ruck durch die Gondel. **

„**WAAAAH", mit aller kraft versuchte Aline sich irgendwo festzukrallen. **

**Marion fluchte laut, als sie merkte wie sich die Gondel von den Schienen löste und schrie, genau wie Aline. **

**Sie hatten das Gefühl ewig zu fallen, dann kam nichts mehr. **

**Unbestimmte Zeit später**

„**Kann mal jemand das Licht an machen?", fragte Aline mit heiserer Stimme.**

„**Aline? ich sehe nichts!"**

„**Ich auch nicht, hast du eine Taschenlampe dabei?"**

„**Äääh nein, gehört nicht zu meiner Standartausrüstung. Haben wir das gerade geträumt?"**

"**Was?"**

„**Sind wir heute in einem Freizeitpark gewesen?"**

**Nachdenkliches Schweigen von Aline, dann:**

„**Ja."**

**Marion nickte: „Sind wir Achterbahn gefahren?"**

„**Jaaaaa, das war so schöööööööön", schwärmte Aline, hielt dann aber inne: „Nein, warte, war es gar nicht... oder?"**

„**Teilweise... würde ich sagen", sie tastete sich ab, „mir tut nix weh. Dir?" **

„**Nein... sind wir tot?"**

**Marion dachte schweigend nach. „Scheiße... meinst du Tote sind blind?"**

„**Nein... Haben wir vielleicht die Augen noch zu?"**

**Marion taste mit einer Hand zu ihren Augen. „Möglich..."**

**Aline öffnete die Augen und maulte: „Es ist aber immer noch dunkel..."**

**Auch Marion öffnete die Augen und wartete einen Moment: „Ich glaube, ich sehe Blätter."**

„**Dunkle Blätter." Kichern...,**

„**Und dazu passende Bäume."**

„**Könnte ein Wald sein." Sie kicherte ebenfalls. **

„**Ja, sieht so aus, wenn man dem Duden glauben darf."**

**Marion setzte sich langsam auf: „Ich sehe Wald!" **

**Aline fing an zu kreischen:**

„**Und ich sehe Spinnen!" Und zeigte auf riesige Spinnennetze. **

„**Wäh! Also so echt hätten die diesen Park nicht nachbauen müssen."**

„**Wo ist die Achterbahn eigentlich hin?", fragte Aline als sie sich aufrappelte. **

„**Hm keine Ahnung", Marion klopfte sich die Blätter von der Kleidung, „vielleicht sind wir rausgeschleudert worden."**

„**Ja, vielleicht, aber die hätten uns doch suchen müssen! Komisch..."**

„**Vielleicht haben sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand lebt."**

„**Toll und die Leichen lassen sie liegen, Futter für die Spinnen."**

„**Naja ist auch unwahrscheinlich. Weißt du, wie wir zurück kommen?"**

„**Nein...", Line sah sich um, „Die Richtung?" und zeigte in irgendeine Richtung.**

**Marion drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse: „Das da vorne könnte ein Weg sein", und deutete in eine andere Richtung.**

„**Meinst du? Ich seh da keinen Unterschied."**

„**Mir ist kalt." Ein Seufzen.**

„**Dann lass uns loslaufen, irgendwo muss ja jemand sein, oder eine Fressbude."**

„**Ich glaub, ich hab keinen Hunger mehr."**

„**Egal, da gibt es was zum wärmen."**

„**Okay", sie lief in irgendeine Richtung los.**

„**Sicher, dass es die richtige Richtung ist?"**

„**Ich hab da was gehört, glaube ich, also muss da jemand sein." **

„**Wenn du meinst..."**

**Marion blieb stehen: „Hast du ne bessere Idee?" **

„**Nein."**

**Sie gingen weiter. **

„**Sind wir schon da?", fragte Aline nach einer Weile.**

„**Kommt drauf an, wo du hin wolltest."**

„**Irgendwohin wo es warm ist."**

„**Mittelmeerregion soll gut sein."**

„**Jaaaa, sind wir schon da?"**

„**Siehst du Meer?"**

„**Nein, du?"**

**Marion sah sich halbherzig um: „Nein. Nur Wald, Wald und... Wald."**

„**Du hast Wald vergessen", kicherte Aline.**

„**'Tschuldigung- und Wald!" **

„**Und die vielen Bäume."**

„**Meinst du, die Gefährten haben sich auch so gefühlt?"**

„**Sicher, aber die waren nie in einem düsteren Wald."**

„**Die waren doch ständig in irgendwelchen Wäldern..." **

„**Aber keine düsteren... warte mal, Bäume, Düster... Düsterwald?"**

„**Spinnennetz? Dann wissen wir ja jetzt in welchem Teil dieses Freizeitparks wir jetzt sind", machte sich Marion Hoffnung den Weg zu finden.**

„**Komisch... hab diesen Teil auf der Karte gar nicht gesehen."**

„**Kein Wunder, du wolltest ja auch nur zu der "Höllenfahrt" -Achterbahn nach "Mordor"."**

**Aline lachte: „Stimmt."**

„**Pssssst." Marion legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.**

„**Wieso?", Aline plapperte, wie immer, munter weiter.**

„**Pscht sei ruhig! Da ist was." Sie hörte auf ein Geräusch im Gebüsch. **

„**Bleib hier!", flüsterte Aline ängstlich.**

„**Was sonst?" Marion stand stocksteif da und hatte nicht vor sich auch nur einen Millimeter von der Stelle zu rühren. **

„**Dachte du wolltest nachsehen."**

„**Von wollen kann keine rede sein."**

„**Aber?"**

„**Aber da ist was, hörst du das nicht?"**

„**Nur ein sehr seltsames knacken." Aline lauschte angestrengt.**

„**Meinst du hier gibt's Tiere?", flüsterte Marion. **

„**Spinnen?"**

„**Hört man die?"**

„**Vielleicht, wer weiß wie groß die sind. Oder gibt's hier Elben?" Auf einmal bekam das Mädchen leuchtende Augen. **

„**Bestimmt, aber die kommen erst morgen um 11 wieder wenn der Park aufmacht. Mensch Lineeee, ich krieg langsam Angst."**

„**Klappe, ich werd sonst panisch! Die können uns doch nicht einfach hier die Nacht einsperren."**

„**Ja aber wenn die uns nicht gefunden haben?"**

**Aline fing an zu zittern: „Sag doch so etwas nicht, ich will einen Elb." Schniefte sie. **

**Marion kaute sich nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe rum. „Ja, ich auch, vor allem wenn er einen Bogen dabei hat."**

„**Ein großer, starker Krieger, der uns rettet." Aline geriet ins Schwärmen. **

„**Und uns mit ans Feuer nimmt und auf uns aufpasst", schwärmte Marion weiter.**

„**Ja", Line grinste dreckig. **

„**Apropos Feuer, guck mal da vorne", Marion zeigte zwischen zwei Bäumen hindurch**

„**Licht!" Aline rannte sofort darauf zu, gefolgt von Marion. **

**Kurz vorm Feuer blieb sie stehen: „Du gehst zuerst ja?"**

**Marion holte tief Luft und ging zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. „Hallo, ähm, wir ha..." Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen als sie die Schwerter auf sich gerichtet sah. Aline wollte einfach weiter gehen: „Was ist...? Ups."**

**Marion ergriff Alines Hand und meinte sarkastisch: „Scheiße, das ist mal ne Kundenbetreuung."**

„**Sind dir Dinger echt?", Line sah interessiert auf die Schwerter.**

„**Fühl doch mal!" **

**Sie tippte eine der Schwertspitzen an. „Au scheiße, jetzt hab ich mich geschnitten."**

„**Du Line, die gucken so komisch."**

„**Irgendwie grimmig."**

**Langsam wichen sie zurück.**

**Marion hab die Hände vor der Brust: „Hey Leute..."**

„**Marion lass uns lieber verschwinden..."**

**Prompt drehte Marion sich um. **

„**Und was glaubst du, sagen die beiden... Parkelben dazu?"**

„**Das wir angst haben?"**

„**Wieso sagen die nichts?"**

„**Keine Ahnung... Hallo? Versteht ihr uns?"**

**Die Beiden sahen in verständnislose Gesichter. **

„**Mae govannen?", versuchte Aline ruhig und vernünftig zu sagen. **

„**Der Typ guckt dich an, die spielen ihren Job aber streng", meinte Marion und sagte zu dem Typen, „Hey Leute ihr könnt aufhören wir wollen nach Hause, wir sind von ner Achterbahn geflogen es reicht!"**

„**Hey, do you understand us?" **

„**Hm auf Elbisch hat er freundlicher Reagiert. Du Line? Der Typ hat spitze Ohren."**

„**Echte Elben?"**

„**Zumindest hat er ROTE spitze Ohren." **

„**Verdammt ich kann aber kein Elbisch, außer grade mal wie geht's und wie ich heiße. Oder wie die heißen. Soll ich es mal versuchen?"**

„**Ich auch nicht. Hm... wie kommen die hier hin? Hm, verstehst du denn was sie antworten?"**

„**Keine Ahnung lassen wir es drauf ankommen:**

**Alae, Vae bada? Im Aline a man ech?**

**Oder so ähnlich."**

„**Oder so ähnlich haben die bestimmt verstanden." **

„**Kannst du es besser?"**

„**Nein." Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf. **

„**Na also."**

„**Was hast du denen eigentlich grad gesagt?"**

„**Hallo, wie geht's? Ich bin Aline, und wer seid ihr? Wenn ich richtig aufgepasst habe."**

**Marion sah sich um: „Immerhin haben sie ihre Waffen runter genommen." Sie zeigte auf ihre Freundin und sich und versuchte es zaghaft mit „Mellon."**

„**Denkst du das hilft? Verstehen tun sie uns anscheinend nicht wirklich."**

„**Hast du ne bessere Idee? Och Mensch..." Sie seufzte auf. **

„**Nein, Elb." Kicherte Line. **

**Marion musste auch grinsen: „Was heißt Elb auf Elbisch?"**

„**Ähm... keine Ahnung, Sindar?"**

**Aufgeregt stieß sie Aline an: „Hey der hat reagiert!"**

„**Cool, ich habs geschafft! Ähm... warte mal Düsterwald... Da herrscht doch Thranduil oder?"**

„**Ja! ja! Und wie heißen die anderen Galadriel, Celeborn!"**

„**Das war Lorien, du Depp!"**

„**Ja ich weiß doch, aber Name ist Name..." **

„**Legolas!", rief Line laut, „Ha 2:1 für mich!"**

**Die Männer, oder Elben, flüsterten sich etwas zu und einer verschwand darauf hin in den Schatten des Waldes. **

„**Wohin will der denn jetzt?", fragte sie sich dann umguckend. **

„**Ich fürchte, wir werden es sehen. Du sollen wir reagieren?" Marion wies auf den Typen der eine Geste machte, die bedeuten sollte, dass sich die Beiden Freundinnen mit ans Feuer setzen sollten. **

„**Es ist auf jeden Fall warm", Aline setzte sich, „Was heißt noch mal danke auf Elbisch?"**

„**Weiß ich leider nicht." Marion setzte sich dazu. **

„**Mist, mein Magen knurrt, ich hab Hunger." **

**Marion wühlte in ihrer Hosentasche: „Willst du Gummibärchen?"**

„**Jaaaa!" genüsslich kaute sie eins nach dem anderen. **

„**Hab immer noch Hunger..."**

**Marion zeigte jedoch auf die Bäume: „Da kommt er wieder... mit noch wem... sag mal... du bist ja eigentlich die Legolasfachfrau aber..."**

„**Aber was?", Aline starrte auf die leere Gummibärchentüte. **

„**Dein Appetit könnte da etwas... abgelenkt werden...", sie sah gebannt auf die beiden Männer die inzwischen näher gekommen waren. **

**Aline sah auf, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus und klappte wortlos den Mund auf und zu. **

„**Sag mal, der spricht nicht zufällig die gemein Sprache? **

„**Wer?", Aline starrte immer noch den Elben an.**

„**Ja der Legolas... so als Prinz und so mein ich..."**

„**Ja, tut er...", sie schluckte, „Das heißt er versteht uns?"**

„**Ganz ruhig bleiben Aline", Marion stand auf, setzte sich aber wieder hin. „Was sagt man denn so einem Prinzen?" **

„**Eure Hoheit?"**

**Marion stand wieder auf: „Mae govannen Prinz Legolas, Eure Hoheit. Ähhh, Versteht Ihr uns?" Kritisch sah sie den Elben an. **

**Aline wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. „Komm sag was, irgend etwas", flüsterte sie leise. **

**Legolas musste grinsen: „Ja, ich verstehe euch. Mae Govannen." **

**Aline schrie auf vor Freude und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Endlich jemand vernünftiges!"**

**Marion zog der Freundin erschrocken am Ärmel: „Ääääh LINE! Das ist ein Prinz" **

**Verwundert fragte Legolas: „Und wer seid Ihr?"**

**Blitzschnell ließ Aline los und wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln. „Sorry ,I-ich bin Aline", stotterte sie. **

„**Ich bin Marion." **

„**Und Du... Ihr seid wirklich Legolas Thranduillon?"**

**Legolas verbeugte sich vor den Mädchen: „Ja, der bin ich. Doch würde ich von euch gerne wissen, wie Ihr hier her gelangt seid." **

„**Mit dem Zug", plapperte Line einfach drauf los.**

**Legolas guckte irritiert: „Zug? Wer ist das?"**

**Aline dachte nach: „So etwas wie ein eisernes Pferd."**

„**Aber viel stärker und schneller", fügte Marion eifrig nickend hinzu. **

„**Und wie kommt dieses... eiserne Pferd in den Düsterwald?", fragte Legolas weiter.**

„**Ähm... wir sind ein Stück gelaufen."**

"**Line... ich würde auch gern wissen wie wir hier herkommen", flüsterte Marion.**

**Diese guckte überrascht: „Du weißt doch wie wir in den Park gekommen sind."**

„**Na klar, aber ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass dies hier nicht der Park ist."**

„**Sondern?"**

„**Ich weiß nicht so genau. Aber hier ist weit und breit keine Achterbahn zu sehen. Und wer sagte denn, dass die höher ist als Galadriels Bäume?"**

„**Der Prospekt?"**

„**Dann hast du es eben wiederholt", Marion ließ die Schultern hängen. „Und außerdem hast DU vorhin gesagt, dass du das hier auf dem Prospekt nicht gesehen hast."**

„**Aber doch nur wegen Mordor."**

**Legolas sah ungläubig die Mädchen an: „Verzeiht, wovon redet Ihr?" **

„**Davon wie wir hier her gekommen sind... oh mein Gott, wir sind tot!" Aline wurde hysterisch. **

„**Bei Eru, für Tote seid Ihr ganz schön...laut...", murmelte er. **

„**Aber... aber wir sind aus einer Achterbahn gefallen! Die höher war als Galadriels Bäume, das kann doch keiner überleben!", Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. **

**Marion kaute wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe herum: „Ich weiß auch nicht. Warte!" Sie nahm Alines Hand und legte sie an ihren Hals. „Fühlst du was?"**

„**Ja, deinen Puls", schniefte diese. **

**Sie selbst fühlte nach Alines Puls: „Deiner ist auch da... Tote haben keinen Puls."**

**Legolas sah beide verwirrt an. **

„**Ähm, das heißt wir leben noch?"**

„**Wir müssen noch leben, sonst hätten wir keinen Puls! Außerdem hast du dich doch vorhin an der Schwertspitze geschnitten..." **

„**Ja", Aline besah sich ihren blutigen Finger, „Aua."**

„**Ich habe noch immer nicht verstanden wovon ihr sprecht, aber ich werde Euch heute Nacht mit nehmen und mit meinem Vater bereden was vorgefallen sein mag", beschloss Legolas. **

„**Krass...", fand Marion. **

„**Juhu!", freute sich Aline, „wir werden Elben sehen!"**

„**Du siehst doch die ganze Zeit welche", breites grinsen von Marion.**

„**JA, aber noch mehr, ob die alle so gut aussehen?", flüsterte Line. **

**Legolas räusperte sich: „Dankeschön. Wenn Ihr mir jetzt folgen würdet."**

**Marion grinste noch breiter und streckte Aline die Zunge raus.**

**Diese wurde rot und trottete still Legolas hinterher. **

**Als Legolas stehen blieb sah Marion auf. „Wow sieht das geil aus."**

„**Wir sind da, ich werde Euch zu Euren Gemächern führen lassen und dafür sorgen, dass ihr versorgt werdet. Morgen werden wir sehen was weiter passiert", Legolas deutete eine Verbeugung an. **

**Nickend bewunderte Aline die Gegend als sie fragte: **

„**Wird Euer Zimmer in der Nähe sein? Falls uns was passiert meine ich."**

**Legolas guckte verwundert: „Es wird euch nichts geschehen."**

„**Wenn Orks angreifen oder so?"**

„**Um den Palast herum sind viele Wachen postiert, Ihr müsst euch keine Gedanken machen, Aline. Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe."**

„**Natürlich, Euch auch eine gute Nacht." Aline verbeugte sich.**

„**Ja, eine Gute Nacht", Marion tat es ihr gleich. **

**Ein Dienstmädchen trat zu den Beiden: „Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet."**

„**Klar"**

**Staunend gingen die Mädchen hinter ihr her. **

„**Es steht alles für Euch bereit." Das Dienstmädchen verbeugte sich und ging. **


	2. Chapter 2

Aline ließ sich auf eines der Betten fallen: „Meine Füße tun weh..." 

„**Vielleicht hättest du bequemere Schuhe anziehen sollen." Marion sah sich im Zimmer um.**

„**Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass wir durch Mittelerde wandern müssen?"**

„**Meinst du, wir sind wirklich in Mittelerde?"**

„**Sieht so aus... auf jeden Fall irgendwo wo es Elben gibt."**

„**Vielleicht verarschen die uns alle nur, und gleich steht da einer und sagt: **

‚**April April, versteckte Kamera' oder so."**

„**Meinst du? Dafür sieht das hier aber ziemlich aufwändig und teuer aus."**

„**Indeed, sieh dir das mal an!" Marion war zum Schrank gegangen und hatte eine der Türen geöffnet.**

„**Wow", Aline war hinter sie getreten um auch einen Blick zu riskieren und absolut sprachlos. **

**Marion kicherte als sie eines der Kleider rausnahm und sich anhielt: „Steht mir Waldgrün?"**

**Line guckte kritisch: „Joa, vielleicht etwas blass aber sonst gut."**

**Marion nahm ein anderes Kleid zur Hand. „Und wie stehts mit Blau?"**

„**Ich will auch eins! Ob wir die überhaupt tragen dürfen?"**

„**Keine Ahnung. Aber warum hingen sie sonst in einem Gästezimmer rum?"**

**Aline hob fragend die Schultern: „Falsch geliefert?"**

„**Hat Herr Legolas seine Postboten wohl nicht im Griff." Breit grinsend hing Marion die Kleider zurück in den Schrank. **

**Das war genau Alines Thema: „Glaubst du, das war wirklich DER Legolas?"**

„**Wenn wir wirklich in Mittelerde sind..."**

„**Aber wie finden wir das raus? Vor allem WANN sind wir hier?"**

„**Spätestens morgen früh, wenn wir Erfahren was ‚Vielleicht-Legolas' mit seinem Vater besprochen hat. Zumindest sind wir hier erst mal im Warmen."**

„**Aber er sieht einfach scharf aus...", schwärmte Aline.**

**Marion musste grinsen. „Stimmt." **

„**Ähm... hab ich ihn vorhin wirklich nach seinem Zimmer gefragt?"**

**Sie musste noch breiter grinsen: „Ja, aber nur zwei oder drei mal."**

**Aline lief Tomatenmarkrot an: „Verarsch mich bitte nicht!"**

**Mit den Handflächen nach außen hob Marion die Hände:**

„**Hey, würde ich nie tun... zumindest jetzt nicht."**

**Die Folge war: Aline wurde noch röter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Verdammt... er wir mich für einen Groupie halten!"**

„**Er weiß nichtmals was ein Groupie ist..."**

„**Vielleicht nicht den Ausdruck aber kennen tut er so was sicher", quietschte Line. **

„**Psssst. Sonst hält er dich gleich für völlig hysterisch... **

**Du kannst ja sagen du warst einfach so glücklich gerettet worden zu sein..."**

„**...oder so verwirrt in einer anderen Welt gelandet zu sein."**

„**Eben", sie ließ sich aufs Bett sinken, „wenn wir wirklich in Mittelerde sind, was ist dann mit zu Hause?"**

„**Sind wir tot, würde ich sagen."**

„**Und meine Mom, und überhaupt alle anderen?"**

„**Woher soll ich das wissen? Bin ich Gott, oder Eru, oder was man hier anbetet?"**

„**Ist ja schon gut." Sie ließ sich hinten über fallen. „Bist du auch so müde?"**

**Aline ließ sich aufs andere Bett fallen: „Gehen wir schlafen?" **

„**Ja, lass uns schlafen. Morgen sieht wahrscheinlich alles ganz anders aus", Marion gähnte, „Hoffentlich..."**

„**Hoffentlich ist das alles nur ein Traum, wogegen ich nichts hab, sollte es einigermaßen friedlich verlaufen."**

**Marion pellte sich aus ihrem Shirt und ihrer Hose, mehr als ein gemurmeltes „ja" konnte man ihr nicht mehr entlocken bevor sie unter die Decke schlüpfte und einschlief. Aline tat es ihr gleich und schlief ebenfalls sofort ein. **

**Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Aline langsam und gähnte ausgiebig.**

**Marion kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen und nuschelte: „Noch 5 Minuten." **

„**Sagen wir lieber 50..." **

**Marion zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sich verschlafen um. „Oh, ich glaub ich erinnere mich..." **

„**Woran?", fragte Line noch immer im Halbschlaf. **

„**Der Park. Es war schön da, nur was voll..."**

„**Ja, aber auch witzig."**

„**Und warm.."**

„**Und gefährlich...", Line plapperte vor sich hin. **

„**Aber es ist ja alles gesichert...", ergänzte die Freundin. **

„**Nein, wir sind abgestürzt..."**

**Marion setzte sich auf und schrie auf: „Was ist das für ein Bett?" Wofür sie gleich ein Kopfkissen entgegengeschmissen bekam.**

„**Schrei doch nicht so..." **

„**Manno", maulte sie als sie das Kissen beiseite schob und sich die Stirn rieb. **

„**Ich hab Kopfschmerzen..."**

„**Ich auch..."**

„**Haben wir gestern was getrunken?"**

„**Vielleicht, würde dieses Bett erklären..."**

„**Aber müsste dann nicht da nicht noch jemand mit drin liegen?"**

„**Iss vielleicht schon wach."**

„**Hm..."**

**Marion stieg langsam aus dem Bett und streckte sich.**

„**Ich will nicht aufstehen", nölte Line. **

„**Bleib halt liegen..."**

„**Aber wenn die Kerle gleich zurück kommen?"**

„**Dann haben die dich ja schon mal im Bett gesehen würde ich sagen." **

„**Hm... auch wahr", Aline sah sich um, „Du Marion?"**

"**Ja?", gähnte diese.**

„**Wo sind unsere Sachen?"**

**Marion sah sich um, sah sogar unters Bett. „Äääh. Waren wir SO besoffen?"**

„**Haben wir im Park überhaupt was getrunken?"**

„**Hm, ich hatte nur die Apfelschorle dabei..."**

„**Und ich Orangensaft."**

„**Da war KEIN Alkohol drin."**

„**Absolut nicht."**

**Marion öffnete den Kleiderschrank: „Vielleicht haben die Typen ja wenigstens... äääähh..."**

„**Was denn?"**

„**... zumindest keine Typen..."**

„**Was dann? Sag schon."**

„**Da hängen Kleider... Schöne lange Kleider Aline..."**

**Diese fiel aus dem Bett, rappelte sich auf und schlurfte zum Schrank. „Lass mal sehen."**

„**Ich will wissen wo MEINE Klamotten sind... ich kann ja schlecht so gehen. Wohin auch immer." Sie zeigte an sich und Aline herunter, beide trugen nur Unterwäsche. **

„**Dann nehmen wir doch einfach eines der Kleider."**

„Hmmmm, na muss wohl." 

„**Wow wie geil!" Aline griff nach einem himmelblauen Kleid. **

**Marion wählte dunkel grün. „Naja, probieren wirs mal."**

**Nachdem Marion Aline in das Kleid geschnürt hatte fragte diese: „Gibts hier nen Spiegel?"**

**Marion steckte den Kopf durchs Kleid. „Keine Ahnung, ich kenn mich hier nicht aus." Und schlüpfte ganz in das Kleid.**

**Aline öffnete eine Tür: „Öh, ein Bad, aber kein Spiegel." **

**Als Marion Aline über die Schulter geguckt hatte öffnete sie die andere Tür im Raum und streckte den Kopf raus. „Ein Flur... ein menschenleerer, langer Flur."**

„**Sollen wir gucken wo der hinführt?"**

„**Na klar... Irgendwas müssen wir ja tun."**

„**Okay, aber du gehst vor!"**

„**Okay", Marion trat auf den Flur hinaus und ging rechts herum. **

„**Sollen wir nicht lieber links gehen?"**

„**Sieht gleich aus oder?"**

„**Ja, aber, da hab ich ein besseres Gefühl."**

„**Na wie du meinst." Marion drehte sich um und ging links herum. **

„**Hörst du was?", fragte Aline nach ein paar Metern.**

**Sie blieben stehen. „Nein."**

„**Ist doch irgendwie komisch oder? In so einem großen Kasten."**

„**Vielleicht schlafen die alle noch."**

„**Um diese Zeit?"**

„**Hab meine Uhr nicht an..."**

**Aline sah auf die Uhr und murmelte: „Stehen geblieben." **

„**Was denn?"**

„**Meine Uhr."**

„**Na was denn", Marion war ungeduldig, „Uhr lesen hast du doch gelernt."**

„**Sie ist stehen geblieben! Hör doch mal zu!"**

„**Scheiße..."**

**Sie liefen weiter den Flur entlang. **

„**Aber hallo, naja die Sonne steht ziemlich hoch", bemerkte Aline mit einem Fachmännischen Blick aus dem Fenster. **

„**Hm, vielleicht gegen zehn oder so", vermutete Marion. **

„**Ja, also so lange schlafen doch nicht alle!"**

„**Und wenn sie arbeiten sind?"**

„**Auch die Kinder? Die können uns doch nicht allein zurücklassen."**

**Marion blieb Ruckartig vor einer Tür stehen. „Ich höre Stimmen."**

„**Ich versteh nichts." Aline war ebenfalls stehen geblieben.**

„**Ich auch nicht, aber immerhin ist JEMAND da, komm wir fragen nach Hilfe."**

**Marion klopfte an die Tür, während Aline sich im Hintergrund hielt. **

**Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und trat einen Schritt ins Innere des Raumes. „Oh ähm." Stotternd verbeugte sie sich. Auch Aline lugte vorsichtig hinein und sah Legolas mit einem anderen Elben am Tisch sitzen. Sie lief rot an und stammelte „Verzeihung."**

**Legolas erhob sich und ging auf die beiden Mädchen zu. „Guten Morgen meine Damen." **

„**Ich glaub ich träum immer noch", stammelte Aline völlig verwirrt. **

**Legolas lächelte: „Wir wollten Euch nicht aus dem Schlaf reißen. Doch setzt Euch zu uns. Mein Vater und ich sprachen gerade von Eurem Auftauchen."**

„**Danke", verwirrt lächelnd nahm Marion die Einladung an.**

**Auch Aline hatte sich wieder gefasst.**

„Unser Auftauchen?" 

„**Ja, für gewöhnlich bemerken unsere Wachen Eindringlinge nicht erst, wenn sie vor dem Feuer stehen. Erst Recht nicht bei... Menschen."**

„**Eindringlinge? Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr, wir sind nirgendwo eingedrungen!", protestierte Line.**

„**Ihr habt euch im Reich unseres Königs befunden als wir Euch bemerkten." Er deutete auf seinen Vater.**

„**Moment, bitte der Reihe nach. König? Von welchem Land, oder Reich oder was auch immer?"**

„**Des Düsterwaldes. Zudem fragten wir uns, woher Ihr wohl seid." **

„**Aus Deutschland."**

**Legolas legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich kenne dieses Land nicht. Und wie seid Ihr hierher gelangt?"**

**Marion seufzte nur.**

„**Von der Achterbahn gestürzt?" Auch Aline erinnerte sich wieder schlagartig an alles. **

„**Aline, wir können denen erzählen was wir wollen, die werden uns diese Geschichte nicht abkaufen, wir kennen sie ja selbst nicht ganz." **

**Aline überlegte: „Stimmt, Wir haben anscheinend unsere Erinnerungen verloren und fantasieren." Sie hoffte wirklich, dass sie diese Ausrede glauben würden. **

**Legolas und sein Vater sprachen miteinander. In Sindarin, das heißt die beiden Mädchen verstanden nichts. **

„**Sieht nicht ganz so aus als wenn sie uns glauben", stellte Marion fest. **

„**Was reden die da?", flüsterte Line ihr zu.**

„**Ich versteh kein Wort. Hab bei Sindarin in der Schule immer geschwänzt", flüsterte Marion sarkastisch zurück. **

**Aline verdrehte die Augen und sagte laut:**

„**Ähm... Legolas, wäret Ihr so freundlich und würdet uns über eure Meinung informieren?"**

Der angesprochene richtete sich auf. „Um Ehrlich zu sein, wir wissen nicht, woher Ihr kommt, und wir wissen auch nicht, was Ihr wollt. Zugegebener maßen klingt eure Geschichte verwirrend."

„**Und jetzt?", fragte Marion, nicht ganz unberechtigt wie sie fand. **

„**Wir wollen einfach nur so schnell es geht nach Hause, wissen aber nicht wie", fügte Line hinzu. **

„**Mein Vater schlägt vor euch nach Bruchtal zu Lord Elrond zu bringen, er könnte Euch vielleicht helfen euer Gedächtnis, und somit den Weg in Eure Heimat zu finden."**

**Marion flüsterte: „Geil, noch mehr schicke Elben..."**

„**Das wäre total nett von Euch." Aline nickte eifrig, genau wie Marion: „Ja, total!"**

„**Wann brechen wir auf?"**

**Legolas beratschlagte kurz mit seinem Vater: Noch heute Nachmittag. Wir Werden noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen und Euch rufen lassen, ihr könnt euch ja etwas umsehen in der Zeit."**

„**Okay, vielen dank."**

**Marion stand auf und flüsterte Line zu: „Kannst du dich losreißen?"**

„**Losreißen wovon?", verstohlen beobachtete sie Legolas.**

„**Machs halt noch auffälliger."**

„**Ist ja gut!", wütend wandte sie sich ab und rannte raus.**

**Marion lief hinterher und rief irgendwann: „Jetzt bleib halt mal stehen."**

„Warum?" 

„**Zum reden?", keuchend sah sie Aline an. **

„**Wenn's sein muss..."**

„**Du kannst natürlich auch alleine quer durch den Düsterwald rennen wenn du auf spinnen stehst."**

„**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!", fing Aline an zu kreischen. **

„**Pssst iss ja gut!"**

**Sie traten durch schwere Holztüren nach draußen. **

„**Und nu?" Aline schlenderte missmutig hinaus. **

„**Kannste dich ein bisschen in Legolas Garten umgucken." **

Sie ließ den Blick kreisen. „Schön hier." 

„**Ja, da würde ich auch nicht nein sagen, wenn mir jemand so ein Haus schenken würde..."**

„**Eindeutig, aber die Erhaltungskosten müssen riesig sein."**

„**Aber so als König kann man sich das wohl leisten."**

„**Ja..."**

„**Irgendwie kann ich das alles hier nicht richtig glauben."**

„Genau das ist der Punkt, weshalb ich das ganze hier nicht genießen kann... Hört sich doch eigentlich so toll an, wir sind in Mittelerde, im schönen Düsterwald, mit Legolas der uns helfen will."

„**Aber allein der Gedanke...", träumend sah Marion sich um, „Jahrelang wünscht man sich hier hin und auf einmal ist man umgeben von gutaussehenden Elben und schönen Gärten. Wir reisen gleich nach Bruchtal, Bruchtal Line!" Sie leckte sich aufgeregt über die Lippen. „Ich will unbedingt wissen ob Elladan und Elrohir sich so ähnlich sehen... obs die wirklich auch gibt?"**

**Aline musste nun doch grinsen: „Das hoffe ich doch, und ob sie auch wirklich so gut aussehen und so lustig sind, wie man's immer in den Fan Fictions lesen kann? Wäre doch genial, für jede von uns einen."**

**Marion fing an zu kichern. „Oh ja, hoffentlich verwechseln wir sie dann nicht. Och bitte bitte lass es sie geben", schwärmte sie. **

**Kichern von Aline: „Und wenn schon... aber was ist dann mit Legolas?"**

„**Nunja", dachte Marion nach, „ich denke, er muss wieder hierhin zurück oder?"**

Kichernd schallt Line sich selbst: „Nein Line, böser Gedanke. Verdammt, ich und meine Fantasien."

**Auch Marions Fantasie war geweckt und sie musste lachen.**

„**Woran genau denkst du? Du willst dir doch nicht etwa zwei Elben gleichzeitig verführen..." **

„Naja ihnen wird ja eine leicht schwule Neigung hinterher gesagt..." 

„**Oh nein!", entsetzt lachte Marion auf, „keine Orgien!"**

„**Nicht mal ne kleine?", sie probierte es mit dem Unschuldsblick. **

„**Naja mal sehen, vielleicht eine klitze kleine." Amüsiert sah sie die Freundin an.**

„**Wusste doch das du da nicht wiederstehen kannst."**

Gespielt erschlagen seufzte sie: „Tja, du kennst mich halt doch zu gut." 

„**Eindeutig."**

**Marion ließ sich ins Gras sinken: „Meinst du, in Bruchtal ist es genauso schön?"**

„Ich denke noch schöner, also ohne dunkle Schatten." 

„**Was für ein Traum", kicherte Marion weiter, „naja irgendwie hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass wir in dem Park SO viel für unser Geld kriegen." **

**Aline lachte: „War ja auch eigentlich nicht geplant." **

„**Du Line?"**

„**Was denn?"**

„**Ich hab Angst, dass ich gleich aufwache."**

„**Aufwache? Denkst du das ist ein Traum?"**

„**Ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher."**

„**Denk mal eher nicht."**

**Legolas trat unbemerkt zu ihnen. „Meine Damen?" **

**Beide schreckten hoch. **

„**Sagt mal müsst Ihr euch so anschleichen?", fuhr Aline ihn an. **

„**Entschuldigt bitte, ich wollte Euch eigentlich nur etwas zu Essen anbieten, bevor wir losreiten."**

„Oh, das ist nett."

„**Ja, sehr nett." Marion stand auf und klopfte sich das Kleid ab. **

„**Was gibt's denn?", fragte Aline. **

**Legolas lächelte: „Folgt mir und lasst Euch überraschen." **

„**Okay."**

**Beide liefen sie Legolas also hinterher. **

„Legolas, darf ich Euch was fragen?" Aline sah ihn unsicher an.

**Er drehte sich zu ihr um „Ja bitte?" **

„**In welcher Zeit befinden wir uns?" **

„**Im 3. Zeitalter, im 5. Sommer nach dem Ringkrieg."**

„Okay, danke." 

**Legolas deutete eine Verbeugung an: „Ich werde euch in etwa einer Stund hier abholen." **

**Aline sah ihm nach. „Gehen wir rein?"**

„**Ja." Marion drückte die Tür auf und staunte über das riesige Buffet. **

„**Wow, was hab ich einen Hunger", Alines Magen knurrte hörbar. **

„**Ja, jetzt wo ich das alles sehe... wir haben ja auch schon ewig nichts mehr gegessen." **

„**Ob Elben wirklich so gut kochen können?"**

„**Los, probieren wir's aus."**

„Jaaaa." Line stürzte sich aufs Buffet und nahm von allem etwas.

„**Ich kann mich gar nicht entscheiden." Nörgelte Marion. **

**Kurze Zeit später saßen sie mit gefüllten Tellern am Tisch. **

„**Das tut gut. Lecker." Marion fing genüsslich an zu essen. Aline war schon kräftig am Mampfen. „Find isch auch", schob sie zwischen zwei Bissen ein. **

**Marion zeigte mit der Gabelspitze auf etwas: „Hascht du dassch da mal probiert... hmm, unglaublisch lecker."**

**Aline probierte sofort.**

„**WOW, muss echt aufpassen das ich hier nicht als Fass auf Beinen raus komme."**

„**Das wird in einer Stunde schwer", beruhigte sie ohne das Essen zu unterbrechen. **

**Etwas später hielt sich Marion den Bauch. „Das arme Pferd, das mich jetzt tragen muss."**

„**Wird es schon schaffen, oder zusammenbrechen", lachte Aline. **

**Marion lachte mit: „Na danke schön." **

„**Gern geschehen." **

**Marion lehnte sich zurück und musste kichern: „Hey, die anderen sitzen jetzt in der Schule."**

„**Stimmt, und wir hier in Mittelerde...Scheiße! Die Klausur..."**

„**Naja, so wie es im Moment aussieht sind wir wohl entschuldigt. Können uns ja von Lord Elrond ein Attest schreiben lassen." **

**Aline musste lachen. „Ob das gültig ist?"**

„Hm... bestimmt." 

„**Hoffentlich. Wann müssen wir los?"**

„**Keine Ahnung, kommt drauf an wann Legolas kommt. Aber kann nicht mehr lange dauern." **

„**Okay, dann warten wir hier."**

**Marion trank einen Schluck und sah überrascht aus. Aline Probierte auch: „Hm, was ist das?" **

**Sie besah sich die Flüssigkeit im Becher: „Ich würde sagen, das was die im Buch immer beschreiben, zumindest ist es auch klar..."**

„**Met?"**

„**Keine Ahnung...Glaub in Met ist Alkohol."**

**Legolas erschien: „Meine Damen? Wir müssen aufbrechen, damit wir vor Einbruch der Nacht den Wald verlassen können."**

**Die Beiden erhoben sich und gingen zu Legolas hinüber. **

„**Wie werden wir nach Bruchtal kommen?", fragte Aline. **

„**Wir müssen eh nach Bruchtal reiten um einige Dokumente zu Lord Elrond zu bringen. Wir haben zwei Pferde gesattelt, damit ihr mit uns reiten könnt."**

„**Pferde?", sie schlug sich vor den Kopf, „Verdammt..."**

„Was denn?" Legolas guckte verwirrt.

„**Ähm.. also... wir können nicht reiten."**

„**Ach das Problem meinst du" verlegen räusperte Marion sich. **

„Ja, welches sonst?"

**Legolas war ehrlich erstaunt. „Ihr könnt gar nicht reiten?"**

„**Nein...", Aline sah zu Boden während Marion murmelte: „Ich wusste ich hätte damals weiter diese blöden Reitstunden weiter nehmen sollen." **

„**Du hattest wenigstens welche!"**

„**Ja, aber ich habe Angst vor Pferden..."**

„Seit wann das?" 

„**Seit mich so ein blödes Pony in den Rücken gebissen hat und ich zwei Wochen lang ein Pferdegebiss mit mir rumgetragen habe."**

„**Oh." Mit Mühe und Not konnte Aline ein Kichern gerade noch unterdrücken. **

**Marion warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick rüber. **

**Legolas, der die Unterhaltung interessiert verfolgt hatte, räusperte sich: „Tja, dann... ähm... werdet Ihr wohl mit uns mitreiten müssen. Kommt..."**

**Marion beugte sich zu Aline: „Gibs zu, darauf hast du gehofft."**

„**Ich?", diese sah bemüht unschuldig zurück. **

**Die Freundin grinste nur. **

„**Meinst du wir können uns aussuchen wer mit wem reitet?"**

„**Du kannst ja noch mal unauffällig fragen, ob sein Pferd wohl in der Nähe ist, nur falls was passiert." **

**Aline streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Du bist fies!"**

„**Ach quatsch..."**

„**Oh doch!"**

**Legolas sprach mit einem anderen Elben in Sindarin. **

„**Gar nicht wahr", beharrte Marion. **

„**Wohl wahr." **

„**Gar nicht, ich kann doch auch nix dafür dass du so auf den stehst." **

„Also ob du...", Aline sah sich um und merkte dass alle zuhörten, „Ähm... das du... das du manchmal etwas falsch verstehst?" Stotterte sie.

**Legolas hörte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen interessiert zu und grinste.**

**Marion sah sich vorsichtig um: „Naja wie dem auch sei", räusperte sie sich, „Also wir sind startklar..."**

**Aline blickte in die Runde, vermied es aber Legolas anzugucken.**

„**Genau." **

„Wunderbar, Ihr könnt bei Gelar und mir mitreiten." Legolas zeigte auf den Elben mit dem er gerade gesprochen hatte.

**Marion warf Line einen grinsenden Blick zu und schlenderte zu Gelar hinüber. **

**Sie erntete dafür einen dankenden Blick und ein seliges Lächeln als sie zu Legolas ging und ihn mit einem „Hi" begrüßte. **

**Dieser lächelte sie verwirrt an und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr aufs Pferd zu helfen. **

**Aline saß also hinter Legolas und war etwas unschlüssig, ob sie sich nun an ihm festhalten sollte oder nicht. **

**Auch Marion gelangte mit Gelars Hilfe aufs Pferd, wäre aber am liebsten sofort wieder abgestiegen.**

**Legolas fragte derweil Aline: „Darf ich Euch empfehlen Euch fest zu halten?"**

**Sie wurde rot: „Was? Oh natürlich!" Etwas schüchtern legte sie ihre Arme um Legolas Taille. **

**Gelar lächelte Marion freundlich an. „Ich fürchtet euch, richtig?" **

„**Das scheint sich ja schnell herum gesprochen zu haben", murmelte Marion verlegen. **

**Als Legolas Ruf erschallte, dass der Ritt los ging stellte Gelar das richtig: „Nein, aber Ihr seid sehr angespannt." Er setzte das Pferd in Bewegung und Marion hielt sich krampfhaft an Gelar fest. „Ach wirklich?", fragte sie und guckte ängstlich auf das Pferd.**

**Er musste leise lachen. „Ja wirklich, also haltet Euch lieber gut fest."**

**Marion ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.**

Auch Aline klammerte sich unwillkürlich fester an Legolas als das Pferd einen schnellen Schritt anschlug.

**Legolas grinste in sich hinein. **

**unbestimmte Zeit später, es dämmerte**

„Wir haben den Waldrand erreicht, wir können eine kurze Rast machen", Legolas sprang elegant vom Pferd und reichte Aline die Hand.

**Doch als sie vom Pferd springen wollte blieb sie am Sattel hängen und landete in Legolas Armen. „Ups, tut mir leid." **

**Er grinste sie nur an: „Kein Problem, ich hoffe ihr habt euch nichts getan." **

**Gelar hob die geschaffte Marion vom Pferd: „Ganz ruhig, du hast es ja erst mal überstanden." **

„**Danke." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte vom Pferd um zu Line rüber zu schlendern. Während Legolas das Pferd versorgte fragte sie „Uuuuund?" **

**Die Freundin sah auf. „Was und?" **

„**Ja wie war dein Ritt mit dem Traumelben?" **

„**Achso", grinste Aline, „Joa ganz gut, aber er ist ziemlich still."**

„**Naja, hast du denn versucht mit ihm zu reden?"**

„**Naja, mir viel nichts ein."**

„**Soso, also warst du quasi auch ziemlich still?" Marion musste grinsen. **

„**Ja..."**

„**Möchtet ihr auch etwas trinken?", Legolas kam zu ihnen herüber. **

„**Ja, gerne." Aline lächelte ihn an. **

**Er lächelte zurück und reichte ihr den Wasserschlauch. „Wir reiten gleich weiter. Wir wollen noch ein paar Meilen zurück legen bevor wir die Nacht über ruhen." **

**Marion guckte etwas entsetzt als sie daran dachte die Nacht im freien zu verbringen. Aline sah es ihr an und knuffte sie in die Seite. „Hey, denk einfach es wäre ein Camping Ausflug." **

„**Zumindest müssen wir die Elben heute nicht erst suchen, die uns beschützen." **

**Aline musste lachen. „Ja, und sie verstehen uns wenigstens. **

„**Stimmt, ein riesen Vorteil. Also probiers mal mit ein bisschen Konversation." Sie zwinkerte der Freundin noch einmal zu und ging vorsichtig zum Pferd zurück. **

**Als Gelar ihr beim aufsteigen half riet er ihr: „Versuch das Pferd als Freund anzusehen, nicht es zu fürchten."**

**Sie sag ihn schräg an. „Das wäre einfach, wenn das Pferd mich auch als Freund sehen würde." **

„**Wer sagt das es das nicht tut?"**

„**Ich weiß nicht."**

„**Schaut mal, würde es euch reiten lassen, wenn es euch nicht mögen würde?"**

„**Nein, vermutlich nicht."**

„**Na also, genießt denn Ritt, verschwendet Eure Zeit nicht mit Furcht." **

„**Würde ich ja liebend gern, mit der Begleitung", murmelte Marion und fügte laut hinzu, „ich werde es versuchen." **

**Gelar hatte das Gemurmel sehr wohl verstanden und musste grinsen. „Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig."**

**Legolas fragte zu der Zeit über die Schulter: „Ist alles in Ordnung bei Euch?" **

**Aline schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Ja klar, was sollte sein?" **

„**Nichts, hoffe ich."**

„**Ich muss nur immer wieder daran denken, was passiert sein könnte."**

„**Ihr meint, bevor Ihr zu uns gestoßen seid?"**

„**Ja genau, wie wir in den Wald gekommen sind und so."**

„**Wartet ab, vielleicht kann Lord Elrond Euch Helfen."**

„**Aber wird er uns glauben?"**

„**Er ist weise, er weiß wer die Wahrheit spricht, und wenn es noch so seltsam klingt."**

„**Wollen wir es hoffen... Aber erzählt mir etwas von Euch." **

„Hm, woher kanntet Ihr unsere Namen?" 

„**Naja, die Wahrheit würde Euch sicher noch mehr verwirren", sagte Aline ausweichend.**

„**Hmmhmm. Wo liegt Euer Land?"**

„**Das ist genau das selbe Problem, ich will Euch nicht anlügen, aber die Wahrheit würdet Ihr sowieso nicht glauben."**

„**Okay." Schweigend ritt er weiter. **

„**Seit ihr jetzt böse deswegen?"**

„**Aber nein, nicht doch."**

„Ich war ehrlich zu Euch, nun seid es bitte auch zu mir." 

**Sie meinte aus seiner Stimme zu hören, dass es doch so wahr. **

„**Ich bin ehrlich zu Euch, es ist nur alles etwas, verwirrend für mich."**

„**Ja, das kann ich mir denken, aber wenn ich Euch sagen würde, das wir aus einer anderen Welt kommen würden, und Mittelerde nur in unseren Büchern existiert, wäret Ihr sicher noch verwirrter, stimmts?"**

„Es gibt in einer anderen Welt Bücher über Mittelerde?" 

„**Ja, und es ist bei uns echt der Hammer!", schwärmte sie, „die Leute lieben die Geschichten über den Ringkrieg."**

**Legolas sah erschrocken auf: „Bei Eru der Ringkrieg ist endlich vorbei!"**

„Ja, aber in unseren Büchern nicht." 

„**Es fällt mir schwer dies vorzustellen."**

„**Das Buch heißt bei uns ‚Der Herr der Ringe' und schildert die Ereignisse vom Fund des Ringes, durch Bilbo bis zur Krönung Aragorns, sagt mir, entspricht das der Wahrheit?"**

„**Ich kann nicht sagen, was diese Geschichte bei Euch erzählt, doch Aragorn ist vor 5 Sommern zum König gekrönt worden und hat Arwen geheiratet."**

„Das stimmt also. Doch hieß es bei uns, das zwei Jahre später Elrond, und Galadriel in den Westen gesegelt wären, anscheinend gehen da die Geschichten auseinander."

„**Ja. Es ist wahr, dass viele Elben dann aufbrachen um in den Westen zu segeln, doch Galadriel wie Lord Elrond sind noch in Lothlorien, wie in Bruchtal."**

„**Und was ist mit Frodo?"**

„**Lange habe ich nichts von den Hobbits gehört", er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, „Doch so weit ich weiß leben sie im Auenland und erfreuen sich an ihrem Pfeifenkraut."**

Aline musste lachen. „Das entspricht auch allen Erzählungen."

„**Wer hat diese Erzählungen auf geschrieben?"**

„Tolkien." 

„**Welchem Volk gehörte er an und wie konnte er in zwei Welten leben?"**

„**Er war ein Mensch, bei uns gibt es nur Menschen.**

**Bis weilen dachten alle er hätte sich das ganze nur ausgedacht, doch nun bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher..."**

„**Nein, leider gab es den Ringkrieg wirklich. Iluvatar sei dank ist er vorüber und gewonnen."**

„**Wie erwartet also... doch Boromir ist wirklich tot oder?"**

„Er starb in einem Kampf mit Orks."

„**Lurz..."**

**Überrascht sah er auf. „Ja." **

**Aline nickte. „Armer Faramir. Muss schlimm gewesen sein in einer Vision **

Seinen eigenen Bruder tot zu sehen." 

„**Darüber weiß ich nichts." Laut rief er: „Wir machen hier Rast!"**

**Erleichtert seufzte Aline auf. „Endlich!"**

**Gelar half Marion noch einmal vom Pferd. „Na, war es wieder so schlimm?"**

**Sie wurde rot und sah zu Boden. „Nein." Gelar lächelte. „Ich wusste Ihr würdet es schaffen." Marion lächelte nur zurück. **

**Legolas reichte Aline die Hand um ihr vom Pferd zu helfen, diesmal kam sie vernünftig herunter. **

**Er ging zu den Männern und redete mit ihnen. Kurze Zeit später richteten die ein Lager her.**

Aline ging zu Marion hinüber. „Na, wie läufts bei dir so?" 

„**Nun, um ehrlich zu sein wäre ich fast eingeschlafen, es lässt sich doch ganz gut reiten so. Und bei dir?"**

„Er ist etwas aufgetaut, ich hab ihm von Herr der Ringe erzählt." 

„**Oh und was sagt er? Stimmt das alles?" **

„**Jep, er war ziemlich verwirrt, aber er hat es glaube ich verstanden."**

„**Nicht schlecht. Meinst du, er glaubt uns unsere Geschichte?"**

„**Keine Ahnung aber er sagte Elrond würde es tun, wenn wir wirklich die Wahrheit sagen."**

„**Wir sagen doch die Wahrheit."**

„**Also haben wir nichts zu fürchten."**

„**Ob wir dann wieder zurück kommen?"**

„Keine Ahnung..." 

„**Im Moment habe ich's damit gar nicht so eilig, glaube ich..."**

**Aline grinste. „Dein Elb?"**

**Marion schob mit der Fußspitze die Blätter am Boden hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich will doch Elrohir und Elladan sehen!" **

**Aline lachte. „Das werden wir sicher!"**

„**Lass uns zum Feuer gehen, es wird kalt..."**

„**Ja, auf das wir nicht gerettet werden müssen."**

**Marion grinste: „Der Retter ist ja schon da."**

„**Ja, aber ob wir es brauchen?"**

„**Nein, ich glaube nicht."**

**Sie setzten sich mit ans Feuer, und Aline betrachtete unauffällig Legolas. Doch Legolas spürte die Blicke und drehte sich um.**

**Sofort guckte Aline weg und hoffte, dass er nicht bemerkt hätte. Er grinste und sah wieder zum Feuer. **

„**Marion, hat er es gemerkt?", flüsterte Aline. **

„**Was denn?", fragte diese scheinheilig.**

„**Was wohl?"**

„**Naja, ich glaub, er hat's gemerkt, aber er hat gegrinst..."**

„**Oje..."**

Legolas reichte Aline ein Stück Lembas. „Hast du Hunger?" 

„**Ja, vielen dank."**

„**Es ist nicht so gut wie das Mittagessen, aber es sättigt und stärkt." Entschuldigte er. **

„**Hab gehört, es würde auf die Dauer sehr fad schmecken." **

Legolas zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

**Marion grinste breit und Aline guckte verwirrt. „Was?"**

**Sie beugte sich zu Aline rüber: „Ob du das einem Elben erzählen solltest?" **

„**Wieso denn nicht?", flüsterte sie zurück.**

„**Denen schmeckts halt." **

„**Er sagte doch selbst, das es nicht so gut wie das Mittagessen ist."**

„**Damit sagte er aber nicht, dass es ihm nicht schmeckt."**

„**Ich hab ja auch von fad geredet, nicht von scheußlich."**

**Legolas runzelte wieder die Stirn und Marion räusperte sich: „Achso, na dann, ich finds ganz okay."**

**Aline biss jetzt erst rein. „Hm... gar nicht schlecht."**

**Legolas entspannte sich und wandte sich an Line: „Noch etwas Wasser?"**

„**Immer doch." Sie nahm den Schlauch entgegen und trank.**

„**Ich glaube, ich würde mich immer im Wald verirren wenn ich alleine wäre", stellte Marion nach einer Weile fest. **

„**Genau, wie macht ihr Elben das?", Aline war ebenso beeindruckt. **

**Legolas hob die Schultern. „Wir kennen die Wege, wir hatten Genug Zeit sie zu lernen."**

„Stimmt auch wieder..." 

**Gelar fügte hinzu: „Und wir haben es gelernt, wenn wir uns mal an hübsche Damen ranschleichen mussten." Er grinste. **

**Marion schielte zu ihm hinüber: „Und die laufen hier einfach so im Wald rum?" Sie biss sich selbst auf die Zunge.**

**Gelar grinste noch breiter. „Wir hatten gestern das beste Beispiel."**

Marion blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Line, ob die wohl uns meinen..." 

„**Ähm... siehst du hier noch andere?"**

„**Hmm, nein, nur Elben und Pferde."**

„Na also, klar meint der uns." 

**Sie linste wieder zu Gelar zurück: „Najaaaa okay..."**

**Gelars grinsen wurde noch breiter, falls das möglich war. **

**Aline rollte mit den Augen. „Ich glaube da hat's mal wieder jemand nötig." **

**Marion flüsterte Line aufgeregt ins Ohr: „Er hat uns hübsch genannt..."**

„Ja... Pass bei dem ja auf, der ist irgendwie komisch."

„**Wie meinst du das?"**

„**Keine Ahnung, nur so ein Gefühl."**

**Marion nickte, hatte aber eigentlich keine Ahnung was Aline meinte.**

**Die Freundin gähnte: „Reiten macht müder als ich dachte..."**

„**Da hast du recht", gähnte sie mit.**

„**Gehen wir schlafen?"**

„Ja. Ich glaube, wir brauchen morgen noch ein bisschen Kraft. Wie lange reitet man vom Düsterwald nach Bruchtal?"

„**Frag lieber wann wir die Nebelberge erreichen."**

„**Was freust du dich denn auf die Nebelberge?", Marion erschauderte. **

„**Ich freu mich nicht drauf, aber ich bin froh wenn wir darüber hinweg sind."**

„**Ja, da gebe ich dir Recht." **

„**Ich habe eure Lager hier drüben herrichten lassen. Ich wünsche Euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe", wünschte Legolas. **

„**Vielen Dank. Gute Nacht." Aline kuschelte sich in die Decken. **

„**Gute Nacht!" Marion versuchte es sich auf dem Boden bequem zu machen.**

„**Wird ganz schön kalt heute nacht werden."**

„**Hmhm, mach dir warme Gedanken", brummelte Marion grinsend. **

„**Die werd ich haben", murmelte Aline zufrieden.**

„**Ja das glaube ich."**

„Und du?"

„**Mal sehen..."**

„**Gelar?"**

„**Nun, ich habe schon schlimmere Männer erlebt..."**

**Aline grinste: „Das glaub ich."**

„**Ich bin immer noch gespannt auf die Zwillinge."**

„**Ich auch."**

„**Also schlaf schön..."**

„**Ja, du auch, gute Nacht, Marion."**

„**Gute Nacht, Aline."**

**Gelar saß am Feuer und beobachtete die Beiden.**

„**Mein Freund, an was denkst du?", fragte Legolas**

„**Ich denke über die beiden nach."**

„**Und was denkst du?"**

„**Was sie hier her gebracht hat, und was sie vorhaben werden zu tun. Diese Marion war nicht grade gesprächig."**

Legolas musste grinsen: „Sie war mit ihrer Furcht beschäftigt." 

„**Ja... was sehr schade war."**

**Legolas zog die Augenbraue hoch und guckte ihn fragend an.**

„Entspannt konnte man das ganze nicht nennen." 

**Legolas lachte: „Warte ab, sie wird sich schon an das Reiten gewöhnen."**

„**Man wird es sehen."**

„**Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass es Menschen sind."**

„Ja... doch benehmen sie sich anders." 

„**Sie kommen von weit her, vielleicht aus einer anderen Welt. Vielleicht sind Menschen da anders."**

„**Sie sind irgendwie... interessant." Gelar grinste. **

„**Gelar!" Legolas versuchte ihn ernst anzugucken.**

„**Was?" **

„**Denk daran, sie sind Menschen!"**

„**Ja... aber trotzdem."**

„**Du weißt nicht, wie sie reagieren..."**

„**Wie sollen sie schon reagieren? Drauf eingehen oder nicht." **

„**Nachher schenken sie dir Ihr Herz..."**

„Das sind Menschen, keine Elben." 

„**Wie viele Menschenfrauen hattest du schon?"**

„**Wie viele hattest du, mein Freund?" Gelar grinste. **

„**Keine..."**

„**Na also, sie sind nicht so empfindlich wie sie aussehen."**

„**Woher weißt du das?"**

„**Man hört viel."**

„**Also hast du eigentlich keine Ahnung", seufzte Legolas. **

„**Mach dir keine Gedanken, das wird schon."**

„**Ich möchte, dass sie heil zurück kommen. Und zwar alle Beide!"**

„**Ich werd ihnen schon nichts tun, keine Angst. Für was für ein Triebgesteuertes Untier hältst du mich?"**

**Legolas musste grinsen: „Ach Gelar, frag so etwas nicht."**

„**Und wieso nicht?"**

„**Ich kann dir eine ehrliche oder eine höfliche Antwort geben, beides geht nicht."**

„Sag schon." 

„**Ich sehe dir doch an, dass deine Neugierde auf diese Menschenmädchen wächst."**

„**Bei dir etwa nicht?"**

**Legolas sah schweigend ins Feuer. „Ich weiß nicht."**

**Gelar lachte. „Also ist es so."**

„**Ja, aber es ist irgendwie anders, als bei den Elben bei uns."**

„Vielleicht weil sie anders sind?" Legolas lächelte. „Ja vielleicht." 

„**Und unser Prinzchen hat sich schon ziemlich lange zurück gehalten." Gelars grinsen wurde fies. **

„**Nun, mein Vater würde es nicht gerne hören, dass sein Sohn das halbe Reich in seinem Gemach hatte."**

„**Und wenn schon, muss Daddy immer alles erfahren?"**

„**Na ich hoffe stark nicht. Aber seinem königlichen Augen zu entkommen ist nicht einfach."**

„**Man schafft alles wenn man es will."**

**Legolas grinste wissend. **

„**Naja, heute wird eh nichts mehr passieren."**

„**Nein, sie schlafen schon tief und fest. Sie müssen wirklich müde sein", Legolas sah fürsorglich zu den Mädchen hinüber. **

„**Ja, Angst macht müde."**

„**Glaub mir, sie wird drüber hinwegkommen." **

„**Hoffentlich, wobei die Therapie heut ja ganz gut geklappt hat."**

„**Lenk sie halt ab, dann wird sie keine Zeit mehr für die Angst haben."**

**Gelar grinste anzüglich: „Wie ihr befehlt, mein Prinz."**

**Legolas musste auch grinsen: „Der Horizont färbt sich schon hell. Meinst du, sie haben genug geruht?" **

„Lass ihnen noch eine Stunde, Menschen brauchen mehr Schlaf als wir." 

„**Ja, letzte Nacht schliefen sie bis in den frühen Mittag hinein."**

„Da siehst du es." 

„**Ich möchte nur früh aufbrechen. Ich möchte das Nebelgebirge mit ihnen im hellen überqueren."**

„**Ja, doch was wenn wir es nicht schaffen?"**

„**Wir müssen es schaffen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie im Schwertkampf ausgebildet sind."**

„**Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Wenn sie nicht einmal reiten können?"**

„Siehst du! Wir müssen es also vermeiden mit ihnen in einen Kampf zu kommen. Sollten wir es nicht schaffen, müssen wir vor den Bergen auf den nächsten Tag warten."

„**Ja, doch auch schon hier sollten wir ihnen nicht all zu weit von der Seite weichen."**

„**Du hast recht, Gelar, mein Freund." **

„**Schlagen wir unsere Lager am besten neben ihrem auf."**

**Legolas grinste: „Vergiss nur nicht, dass sie ruhen müssen."**

**Gelar seufzte auf. „Ja, ist gut, hab schon verstanden, aber unsere Reise dauert ja noch etwas an."**

„**Eben, deswegen bin ich dafür bald wieder aufzubrechen." **

„**Du klingst fast so, als wärest du froh sie so schnell wie möglich los zu werden."**

„**Nein, ich möchte sie nur so schnell wie möglich in den sicheren Grenzen von Bruchtal wissen."**

„**Und wirst als pflichtbewusster Prinz sofort wieder zurückreiten."**

„**Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Auch ich habe Freundschaften in Bruchtal, die gepflegt werden wollen." Er grinste wieder. **

„**Du meinst die Zwillinge?"**

„**Ja, ich habe sie lange nicht gesehen."**

Gelar nickte. „Das kann was werden." 

„**Wusstest du, dass es in ihrer Welt Bücher über den Ringkrieg gibt?"**

„Nein, woher?" 

„**Es hätte ja sein können..."**

„**Und was steht da so drin?"**

„**Es steht über uns geschrieben, wie er gewonnen wurde", er legte die Stirn in Falten, „Und dass Galadriel und Elrond in den Westen gesegelt seien."**

„**Das heißt, in deren Welt sind wir nur erfunden?"**

„**Hm, ich denke schon."**

„**Das ist doch nicht möglich."**

„**Es muss wirklich sehr weit weg sein."**

„**Andere Welt, hm?"**

„**Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie es da ist."**

„**Schon, aber wenn es dort wirklich nur Menschen gibt..."**

„**Ich möchte ja nicht ewig da bleiben. Außerdem hast du selbst gesagt, dass diese Menschen irgendwie anders sind."**

„**Ja, aber ich denke, die beiden reichen vorerst, was da nach kann man immer noch überlegen, und was sagte die eine noch gestern am Feuer, sie wären tot?"**

„**Hm, machen eigentlich einen recht lebendigen Eindruck die beiden."**

„**Aber vielleicht sind sie so hier hin gekommen."**

„**Du meinst, in ihrer Welt sind sie tot?"**

„**Wer weiß?"**

**Legolas fand die Vorstellung unangenehm und schwieg.**

„**Wir sollten jetzt wirklich weiter reiten", sagte er nach einer Weile.**

**Gelar nickte. „Wie du meinst." **

Legolas erhob sich und ging zu den Mädchen. „Aline? Marion?" Er warte einen Moment, fasste dann Aline an die Schulter. „Aline?"

**Sie wurde langsam wach. „Legolas?"**

„**Ja, wir müssen weiter. Wacht auf." Er sprach leise. **

„**Aber es ist doch noch nicht mal hell."**

**Er musste grinsen. „Es wird gerade hell. Und wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns." **

**Aline seufzte und rappelte sich langsam auf. **

„**Guten morgen", er lächelte ihr noch mal zu und ging zu den Pferden. **


	3. Chapter 3

„**Guter Morgen, Pah! Viel zu früh."**

**Legolas drehte sich zum Pferd um und grinste heimlich. **

**Gelar stand schon bei seinem Pferd und beobachtete das Ganze aus der Nähe. „Marion?"**

"**Hä?" Diese blinzelte nur verschlafen. **

„**Wenn ich Euch auf einen Ritt einladen dürfte?"**

„**Oh, äh, Tschuldigung." Eilig rappelte sie sich auf und ging zum Pferd. **

**Auch Aline schlurfte noch halb im Tiefschlaf zu Legolas hinüber.**

„Komm, ich helf dir auf." 

**Sie nickte nur träge und hing mehr auf dem Pferd, als das sie saß. **

**Auch Gelar hob Marion aufs Pferd und stieg hinter sie. Das sorgte bei ihr für einige Verwirrung. **

„**Hinter mir? Wo soll ich mich n jetzt festhalten?" gähnte sie, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass sie es laut aussprach. **

**Legolas schwang sich hinter Aline und griff unter ihren Armen durch nach den Zügeln, nicht ohne Gelar einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu zuwerfen. „Na dann los", rief er**

**Gelar nahm den Blick von Legolas locker und antwortete Marion: „Ganz einfach nirgends. Ich halte Euch fest."**

**Damit legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille. **

**Marion starrte verlegen auf den Pferderücken. „Okay."**

**Er grinste: „Ich will nur vermeiden, dass ihr einschlaft und vom Pferd fallt." „Ja, ähm, Danke." Wobei Schlaf das letzte war, woran Marion gerade dachte. **

**Gelar spürte ihre Verlegenheit, grinste und beschloss es erst mal dabei zu belassen. **

**Auch Aline hatte ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch. Allerdings war sie zu müde für große Gedanken und lehnte sich einfach an Legolas Brust.**

**Dieser hingegen hegte wahnsinnig viele Gedanken und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er sagte: **

„**Wir haben einen weiten Ritt vor uns. Ich möchte die Nebelberge noch im Hellen überqueren." **

„**Okay, so lange wir dort keine Orks treffen." Sie gähnte wieder.**

„**Im Hellen sind wir dort sicher." Legolas wollte die Mädchen nicht beunruhigen und versuchte nicht weiter über Orks zu reden. **

„**Ach, und was ist mit Sarumans Züchtung? Alle vernichtet?", fragte Aline. **

„**Die meisten", antwortete Legolas, „Nur noch vereinzelt streunen sie durch die Gegend."**

„**Hm... okay" Aline war kurz davor wieder einzuschlafen. **

„**Seid ihr in irgendeiner Form des Kampfes ausgebildet worden?" versuchte Legolas möglichst beiläufig zu fragen. **

„**Nein, wieso auch? Hätten wir zu Hause nie benötigt."**

„Gibt es bei euch nie eine Bedrohung?" 

„**Nein, vielleicht ab und an einen Krieg, aber nur in anderen Ländern. Und wilde Tiere gibt's bei uns so gut wie keine mehr." **

**Marion kicherte: „Außer kleine Spinnen vor denen du dich wahnsinnig fürchtest."**

**Aline streckte ihr die Zunge raus: „Püh, das waren riesen Viecher!"**

„**Jaja, rieeeesen Viecher", kicherte sie weiter. **

„**Wie würdest du die denn bezeichnen?" Aline guckte beleidigt. **

„**Na Spinnen eben. Es gibt schlimmere Tiere..."**

**Aline sagte nix mehr und schmollte. **

„**Und wovor habt Ihr Angst?", fragte Gelar. **

„**Ääääh...", krampfhaft überlegte Marion und sagte dann ganz leise, „Pferden..."**

**Jetzt lachte Aline. „Da gibt es auch schlimmere Tiere." **

**Marion warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Aber Pferde sind viel größer als Spinnen."**

„**Aber lieber, und haben weniger Beine, und sind nicht so unberechenbar."**

**Gelar folgte der Diskussion amüsiert. **

„**Da will ich dich ja mal sehen wie du guckst, wenn dich ne Spinne tritt, oder ein Pferd!", jetzt schmollte Marion. **

**Legolas grinste zu Gelar rüber und flüsterte so leise dass es nur Elbenohren hören konnten:**

„**Halt irgendwie anders."**

**Er nickte grinsend. **

„**Das kann man so nicht vergleichen!", protestierte Aline. **

„**Kann man wohl!"**

„**Kann man nicht!"**

**Legolas versuchte zu schlichten: „Wir sollten nicht streiten. Wir haben noch ein Stück des gemeinsamen Weges." **

**Erntete aber nur ein synchrones: „Halt dich da raus!" von den Mädchen. **

**Gelar musste laut lachen. Nicht zuletzt über den verwirrten Legolas. **

**Auch Marion und Aline mussten jetzt lachen. Legolas Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu schön.**

„**Mellon, so sprachlos kenn ich dich ja gar nicht", feixte Gelar. **

**Nun musste auch Legolas lächeln. „Du widersprichst mir für gewöhnlich auch nicht der Art."**

„**Nein, anders halt." Gelar zwinkerte ihm zu. **

„**Genau. Lasst uns hier eine kurze Rast machen." Legolas stoppte das Pferd. Er steig ab und reichte Aline die Hand. **

„**Danke", sie hüpfte hinunter, „langsam bekomm ich Übung." **

„**In der Tat." Legolas lächelte sie an. **

**Aline wurde leicht rot. „W-wann geht's weiter?" **

„**Wenn die Pferde etwas geruht und die Reiter etwas getrunken haben." **

„**Marion, schafft ihr es?", fragte Gelar. **

**Sie rutschte mehr oder weniger elegant vom Pferd. „Geht schon,... irgendwie." **

**Gelar fing sie galant auf.**

„**Ihr gewöhnt euch anscheinend an Pferde", lächelte er. **

**Marion holte Luft und wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder böse sein sollte. „Danke."**

„**Gern geschehen My Lady." Er Verbeugte sich. **

**Marion lief knallrot an. „Ähm, würdet Ihr mir den Wasserschlauch reichen, bitte?", stammelte sie. **

„**Natürlich", er reichte ihr den Wasserschlauch und grinste zu Legolas, der die Situation lächelnd beobachtete. **

**Auch Aline beobachtete das Ganze. „Der macht sich ja voll an sie ran", meinte sie leise. Legolas grinste sie an: „Stil und Diskretion sind eben nicht jedem gegeben."**

**Sie hob eine Augenbraue.**

„**Ist das bei euch Elben immer so?"**

„**Nein, ich hörte es gibt auch Elben mit Stil. Darf ich Euch etwas zu trinken anbieten?"**

„**Aber gerne doch." Sie grinste ihn ebenfalls an, überlegte jedoch was er wohl genau gemeint hat. **

„**Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte", Legolas deutete eine Verbeugung an und ging zu den anderen Elben hinüber.**

**Marion reichte Gelar den Wasserschlauch zurück.**

**Er nahm ihn, trank ebenfalls etwas und lies Marion dabei nicht aus den Augen. **

**Sie fühlte sich unwohl und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte. **

**Sofort war Aline bei ihr. **

„**Komm, wir sollten uns etwas... waschen gehen."**

**Sie zog sie an der Hand fort, als sie meinte: „Sag mal, der ist ja echt der Hammer." **

**Marion sah Aline dankbar an. „Aber ein gutaussehender Hammer oder?"**

„**Ja, aber ein sehr draufgängerischer. Wenn er was versucht, sag bescheid okay?"**

„**In Ordnung. Mich ärgert es nur so, dass er mich in Verlegenheit bringt, ständig."**

„**Darauf legt er es doch an", grinste Aline wissend, **

„**Du bist doch sonst nicht so einfach unter zu kriegen."**

„**Sonst hab ich es auch nicht mit Elben zu tun. Vielleicht wird es Zeit für Elrohir und Elladan." Sie lachte. **

„**Und, wie fühlst du dich bei Legolas?"**

„**Er ist nett." Aline zuckte mit den Schultern. **

„**Nur nett?", Marion musterte ihre Freundin genau. **

„**Naja, er ist ziemlich distanziert wie ich glaube. Nicht wie Gelar..." **

„Vielleicht ist er einfach nicht so plump!" 

**Aline seufzte „Keine Ahnung." **

„**Na, wir haben ja noch ein wenig Zeit bis Bruchtal, wer weiß, vielleicht taut der Prinz ja auf..."**

**Legolas tauchte zwischen den Bäumen auf: „Ähm, wir wollten weiter reiten."**

**Aline wirbelte herum. „Ja, wir kommen sofort." Dann wandte sie sich noch einmal Marion zu:**

„**Wollen wir es hoffen, auf in die nächste Runde."**

**Diese grinste: „Auf die nächste Runde." Sie stand auf und schlenderte zu Gelar hinüber. **

„Aline, darf ich Euch aufs Pferd helfen?", fragte Legolas. „Okay", lächelte sie verlegen.

**Er hob Aline mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte aufs Pferd und schwang sich hinter sie. „Wow, ihr Elben müsst ja einiges in den Armen habe", stellte Aline bewundernd fest. „Nun das Bogenschießen..." Legolas war etwas verlegen. **

„**Das sieht aber immer so leicht aus." **

„**Wir können es ja mal gemeinsam versuchen." **

„**Gerne."**

„**Ich werde Euch bei nächster Gelegenheit daran erinnern." **

„**Super!", jubelte Aline. **

**Gelar fragte gar nicht erst, sondern hob Marion einfach hoch. „Hoffentlich habt ihr Euch erholt." **

„**Danke, ja. Ich saß ja nicht auf einem Pferd." **

**Gelar lachte.**

„**Ich werd euch schon vor ihnen beschützen wenn es nötig ist." **

„**Ich dachte, sie sind eure Freunde", Marion musste grinsen. **

„**Ja, sie werden dir auch nichts tun, aber wer weiß wen wir noch alles treffen."**

„**Was meinst du damit?", fragte Marion. **

„**Nun ja, der Weg ist noch weit. Und man weiß nie, wer hier alles rumstreunt." **

„**Na Prima, das beruhigt mich jetzt ungemein." Marion wurde sarkastisch. **

„**Ihr braucht keine Angst haben, wir sind stark und hören jeden Angreifer auf Meilen." **

„**Vorrausgesetzt ihr seid nicht dabei Menschen zu ... äh... beunruhigen", sie biss sich wieder auf die Zunge. Gelar hakte nach: „Was wolltet ihr sagen?"**

„**Ach nicht so wichtig." **

„**Nein, bitte sagt!" **

„Nein", grinste sie, „nachher galoppiert Ihr einfach los." 

„**So etwas würde ich doch nie tun!"**

„**Ich trau Euch alles zu." **

„**Gut zu wissen. Womit habe ich das verdient?" **

**Marion musste grinsen. „Nun, ich maße mir nicht an darüber zu urteilen,"**

„**Nein? Ich würde Eure Meinung aber gern Erfahren." **

„**Oh ich glaube, Ihr seid einfach ein Elb der weiß wie gut er aussieht..."**

„**Oh, denkt Ihr das also?" Er grinste breit. **

„**Hm, ja ich denke das kann man so sagen."**

„**Nun, dagegen macht Ihr den Eindruck als wüsstet ihr NICHT wie gut Ihr ausseht." Er lächelte. **

„Ähm, naja", sie lief knall rot an.

„Und anscheinend bekommt ihr das nicht oft gesagt", lachte er.

„Nein, in der tat nicht."

Gelar schüttelte den Kopf. „Sehr bedauerlich."

„Wie jetzt?", Marion begann sich zu fragen, ob Gelar sie verarschen wollte.

„Bedauerlich, das es in euer Welt anscheinend niemand mit Sinn für wahre Schönheit gibt."

„Übertreibt ihr Elben eigentlich immer so extrem?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich übertreibe?"

„Ich sage das."

„Gut, aber das ist meine Meinung!"

„**Wann wird die nächste Gelegenheit sein?", fragte Aline nach einer Weile hibbelig. **

**Legolas lachte „Bei der nächsten längeren Rast. Vielleicht heute Abend, vielleicht morgen früh." **

„**Okay", sagte sie vergnügt. **

**Legolas ließ wie zufällig einen Arm auf Alines Hüfte sinken. „Sind alle Menschen bei euch so ungeduldig?" **

„**Nur manche, was nicht grad ein Vorteil ist." Sie grinste.**

„**Soso, dann scheint ihr ein besonders neugieriges Exemplar zu sein, hm?" er musste ebenfalls grinsen. **

„**Naja, sagen wir es gibt noch schlimmere, die würden Euch sofort nach allen Kleinigkeiten ausquetschen."**

„**Hmmm, zum Beispiel danach wo sich mein Gemach befindet?" **

Aline wurde bei der Erinnerung rot. „Da dachte ich auch noch, dass das hier alles ein Traum sei..."

„**Hmm, ich hoffe ein schöner Traum."**

„**Naja, wer hat sich nicht gewünscht, mal in seine Lieblingsgeschichte rein zu rutschen, und all jene, die er bewundert oder mag, kennen zu lernen?"**

„Das klingt in der Tat verlockend. Und habt ihr es Euch so vorgestellt?" „Es ist alles so... real", lachte sie, „Bis jetzt ist es wunderbar." 

**Legolas musste mit lachen. "Ja ich fühle mich auch recht real, und ihr fühlt euch auch recht real an." Er strich mit der Hand von der Schulter an über ihren Arm. **

**Aline bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Doch fürchte ich, wird es nicht so schön bleiben." Sie sah Legolas von unten an. **

„**Vor was fürchtet ihr euch?", er lächelte zu ihr herab. **

„**Naja, irgendwo muss doch ein Haken sein." Sie musste sich arg auf ihre Gedanken konzentrieren bei diesem Lächeln. **

„**Nun, vielleicht haben wir ja Glück, und es ist nur ein ganz kleiner. Seht, ihr lernt sogar schnell das Reiten."**

**Sie sah sich überrascht um. „Ihr habt recht..." Ihr ging ein schlimmer Gedanke durch den Kopf: "Sind wir etwa eine Mary-Sue?" **

**Legolas warf kurz einen verwirrten Blick nach hinten. „Wer ist Mary-Sue?" **

„**Mary-sue's sind Mädchen in Geschichten, die alles können, super aussehen, die alle mögen, und die garantiert ihren Schwarm kriegt, also Kitsch pur." **

„**Klingt recht... einseitig, aber eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Euch lässt sich vielleicht trotzdem nicht verleugnen, zumindest was das aussehen betrifft." Er lächelte charmant. **

**Aline wurde rot und guckte verlegen zur Seite.**

„**Aber... aber ich will keine Mary-sue sein."**

**Legolas musste grinsen. „In Ordnung, wir finden bestimmt den ein oder anderen Uruk-hai der euch nicht liebt." **

**Zu Gelar flüsterte er wieder leise: „Klappt wohl nicht so wie du willst was?"**

Gelar war Legolas einen säuerlichen Blick zu und war lieber still.

„**Ich sag da jetzt nix zu!", bemerkte Marion noch auf seinen letzten Kommentar. **

Aline lachte. 

„**Das will ich doch stark hoffen, aber nur einen der einem nicht gleich den Kopf abhaut, ja?"**

„**Keine Sorge, ich werde schon auf euren Kopf aufpassen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. **

**Aline bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Ähm, danke", stotterte sie. **

„**Aber gerne." Legolas richtete sich wieder auf. Aline saß immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf vor Legolas und sagte nichts mehr. **

„**Oh, der Meister schweigt, welch Wunder", trotzte Marion.**

„**Euch kann man es anscheinend nie recht machen, wie?", fragte er zurück. **

**Marion musste grinsen. „Ich wollt nur mal gucken wie strapazierfähig Elbennerven sind."**

„**Das ist mal ganz was neues", seufzte er. **

**Marion grinste nur Siegessicher. **


	4. Chapter 4

Gelar murrte: „Nun, dann wird es sicher noch eine interessante Reise werden." 

„**Ich bin davon überzeugt, mein Herr."**

„**Mein Herr?" Gelar zog eine Augebraue hoch. **

„**Hm, eine Redensart aus unserer Gegend."**

**Legolas versuchte unauffällig Aline anzustarren. Diese spielte verträumt mit einer Haarsträhne herum. Er versuchte krampfhaft sich abzulenken. **

„**Marion, wenn er es geschafft hat dich abzuschleppen, sag bescheid okay? Dann können wir ihm einen Preis verleihen", rief Aline rüber. **

Gelar sah verwirrt zu Aline, er kannte den Ausdruck ja nicht. „Preis?"

**Marion fing laut an zu lachen. „Na klar. Oh, sie meint damit, dass Ihr besonders wertvoll seid." Sie prustete laut los. **

**Legolas war froh über die Ablenkung. „Tja mein Freund..." grinste er. **

Gelar hatte das Gefühl verarscht zu werden und murmelte vor sich hin. Er warf Legolas einen wütenden Blick zu „Das sagt der Richtige." 

**Aline horchte auf. **

**Legolas warf ihm einen vielsagenden sag-nicht-zu-viel Seitenblick zu. „Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?", fragte er. **

„**Och Gelar, nimms nicht zu schwer, eigentlich bist du voll in Ordnung" grinste Marion. **

„**Das weißt du schon ganz gut", sagte Gelar zu Legolas, und fügte an Marion gewandt hinzu, „Nützt ja anscheinend nicht viel." **

„**Och komm, ich bekomm gleich Mitleid", grinste Marion.**

„**Kannst du dir sparen."**

**Legolas wandte sich grinsend an Aline: „Keine Ahnung wovon er redet", und zwinkerte ihr zu.**

„**Vielleicht kannst du es ja noch heraus finden", grinste sie zurück.**

„**Ich bin davon überzeugt, aber ob ich es will..."**

„**Nun, dann muss ich es wohl versuchen heraus zu finden. Du weißt ja, die Neugierde."**

**Legolas bekam rote Ohren. „Achja, ihr Menschen seid ja so schrecklich neugierig." Er lächelte sie an. **

„**Seid froh, dass ihr keine Journalisten kennt." **

**Er sah sie fragend an. „Journalisten?" **

„**Das sind Leute die wichtige Dinge aufschreiben und unters Volk tragen. Naja, manche Dinge sind weniger wichtig, können aber für die betroffenen sehr peinlich werden. Das sind dann sogenannte Klatschreporter. Und glaubt mir, vor denen würdet ihr schreiend davon rennen."**

„Nein, das klingt nicht besonders schön. Da ist mir eure Art von Neugierde lieber."

„Gut zu wissen. Ich denke ihr seid nicht sehr drauf erpicht, das ganz Düsterwald von eventuellen Affären erfährt, die vielleicht nie existiert haben."

Legolas hob eine Augenbraue und fragte sich, ob sie irgendetwas andeuten wollten.

**Marion guckte über die Schulter hoch. „Bist du jetzt sauer?" **

„**Wer weiß. Ich könnte einfach los galoppieren."**

„**DAS würdest du nicht tun." Leicht entsetzt starrte sie ihn an. **

„Nein? Was sollte mich daran hindern?" 

„**Ähm, ich weiß nicht so genau. Aber irgendeinen Grund wird es geben..."**

„**Nun, dann solltet ihr euch schnell einen überlegen." Gelar ließ das Pferd antraben. **

„**Huuuch! Wartet! Nicht!"**

**Gelar lachte böse und trieb das Pferd weiter an. **

**Marion versuchte sich krampfhaft an Gelars Armen festzuhalten. **

„**Hey, Gelar! Musst du noch irgendwo hin?", rief Legolas seinem Freund hinüber. **

„**Ja, der Kleinen eine kleine Lektion erteilen." Er grinste und ließ das Pferd in den Galopp übergehen. **

**Marion stand kurz vor einer Panik und hätte am liebsten wild um sich geschlagen, wenn sie sich nicht hätte festhalten müssen. **

„**Vielleicht reicht das ja schon, Gelar, wir sollten sowieso eine Pause machen, wir schaffen es nicht mehr bis Sonnenuntergang über die Nebelberge."**

„**Spielverderber...", knurrte Gelar, wurde jedoch langsamer. **

„**Oh, das wird er bereuen, sobald Marion den Schrecken überwunden hat...", Aline grinste schadenfroh. **

„**Oh du verdammter Mistkerl!" Marion sprang noch im Schritt vom Pferd hinunter.**

**Legolas musste grinsen. „Ja, sie sieht leicht erbost aus."**

**Aline lachte auf. „Leicht? Das wird ein Vulkanausbruch!"**

„**Hab dich auch lieb, Kleine." Breit grinsend stieg Gelar vom Pferd.**

**Marion drehte sich zu ihm um, um ihm eine zu scheuern. Dann stampfte sie wütend davon. **

„**Autsch... Gelar vielleicht hast du ein bisschen übertrieben", vermutete Legolas. **

**Gelar hielt sich überrascht die Wange. „Hysterisches Weib!" beobachtete Marion jedoch fasziniert. **

**Aline schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Der wird es nie lernen!"**

„**Sie hatte Angst Gelar, sie ist nicht wie wir mit Pferden groß geworden. Und vermutlich auch nicht mit arroganten Elben", nahm Legolas sie in den Schutz. **

„**Sie hat es verdient!" sagte er trotzig und bemühte sich ein Feuer zu entfachen. **

„**Arrogante Elben, passt." Murmelte Aline.**

Legolas sah in Alines Richtung und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kann ich dir helfen, Gelar?"

„Holz suchen wäre gut", murrte er und sah kurz auf.

„**Okay, hast du Lust mir zu helfen Aline?"**

„**Ist gut." Sie folgte ihm schweigend und sammelte ab und an etwas Reisig auf.**

„**Meinst du, mit Marion ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Legolas. **

„**Sie wird sich schon beruhigen. War bis jetzt immer so."**

„**Okay, soll ich dir etwas abnehmen?"**

„Geht schon." Aline sah auf den halben Arm voll Holz den sie hatte.

„**Wieso seid ihr mitgekommen?", fragte sie dann. **

„**Wie meinst du das? Mitgekommen?"**

„**Uns auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal zu begleiten, Ihr seid ein Prinz, Ihr hättet einfach nur jemand mitschicken können."**

„**Mein Vater wollte wichtige Papiere bei Elrond wissen, ich wollte sowieso reiten um Freunde wieder zu sehen. Außerdem hätte ich euch ungern mit unseren Soldaten alleine gelassen." Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Gelar. **

**Aline grinste. „Ist der so ein Aufreißer?" **

„**Hm, eigentlich mag ich ihn gerne, er ist ein guter Freund. Aber gerade bei Frauen verliert er manchmal die Disziplin."**

„**Das merkt man. Aber das ist ja meistens so." Sie dachte an die Machos zu Hause. **

„**Nun, manchmal werden Männer halt einfach schwach", Legolas lächelte sie an. **

„**Manchmal? Ihr Elben müsst aber sehr ausgeglichen sein.**

**Bei uns stürzen sich Männer meist auf alles was weiblich aussieht."**

„**Sagen wir es so, ich glaube, Elben haben -naja die meisten Elben haben einfach mehr Selbstbeherrschung." **

„**Gut zu wissen, aber ihr seid ja bekannt dafür Emotionen zu verbergen, oder ist das auch nur in den Büchern so?"**

„**Ich glaube, es stimmt wirklich."**

„**Ihr glaubt? Ihr seid doch auch ein Elb."**

„**Eben deswegen beobachte ich mich selten selbst", er grinste. **

**Aline guckte verwirrt. „Nicht?" Sie wusste nicht genau, was er damit meinte. **

„**Lasst uns zurück gehen und nachsehen, ob Gelar mittlerweile am Feuer verzweifelt ist."**

Sie lachte. „Gut, wie ihr wollt." 

„**Wir werden hier übernachten und morgen bei Sonnenaufgang weiter reiten. Vielleicht bekommen wir nachher eine Gelegenheit um mit dem Bogen schießen zu beginnen." **

„**Oh ja!", freute sich Aline, „klasse!" **

**Er sah sie an uns musste lächeln. **

**Bei Gelar angekommen ließ Aline das Holz fallen und grinste: „Na, klappt's nicht mit dem Feuer? Naja, ich geh mal Marion suchen." **

**Legolas schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Hier hast du ein wenig trockenes Holz. Lauft nicht zu weit weg, Aline." **

„**Wieso? Ich will doch nur Marion finden."**

**Gelar schaffte es sofort mit dem trockenen Holz ein Feuer zu entzünden. **

„**Weil wir die Gegend nicht abgesucht haben." **

„**Und das sagt ihr erst jetzt? Und was ist mit Marion?"**

„**Sie wird doch nicht so weit fort gelaufen sein. Gelar hast du kein Auge auf sie geworfen?"**

„**Nein, hätte ich? Sie ist doch abgehauen", brummelte Gelar. **

„**Und du weißt genau, dass sie sich weder auskennt noch kämpfen kann." **

„**Es wird schon nichts passieren. Beruhig dich Legolas." Gelar sah das ganze wieder nicht so eng wie sein Freund. **

**Marion tauchte zwischen den Bäumen auf. „Keine Sorge es geht mir gut. Ich war ja alleine." Sie warf einen bösen Blick zu Gelar. **

**Der grinste nur: „Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?"**

Insgeheim bedauerte Aline ihn jetzt schon.

„**Natürlich, über so einen Kindskopf wie dich rege ich mich doch nicht auf. Ich kenne genug Spinner wie dich."**

**Legolas setzte sich beruhigt ans Feuer. **

Aline wollte wirklich nicht in einen Wutausbruch Marions geraten und setzte sich lieber zu Legolas.

„**Ist gut, du brauchst dich nicht aufregen. Und Hey, du hast es überlebt, was willst du mehr?" Gelar sah sie an. **

„**Ich reg mich nicht auf!", sagte Marion laut und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. **

„**Nein? Wie nennst du das denn dann?"**

„**Ich sage nur meine Meinung!"**

„**Und regst dich drüber auf."**

„**Und wenn schon?" **

**Gelar seufzte: „Weiber!" **

„**Du bist so ein versnobter Elb, das gibt's schon gar nicht mehr."**

„**Kleine, du kennst mich nicht"**

„**Ach, willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass ich ein völlig falsches Bild von dir habe? Und nenn mich nicht Kleine!", trotzte Marion. **

„**Wieso denn nicht? KLEINE! Und ja, das hast du."**

„**Ach, und wie wäre das Bild richtig? Weil ich nicht klein bin!" Wie zum Beweis reckte sie ihr Kinn hoch. **

„**Das müsst ihr schon selbst herausfinden."**

„**Achso... ist klar", sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.**

**Gelar guckte zufrieden.**

**Legolas beugte sich zu Aline. „Bist du auch so, wenn du böse bist?"**

„**Nein, ganz anders."**

„**Wie denn?" **

„**Anders halt, keine Ahnung, muss man selbst erleben."**

„**Hmmm, nein, ich glaube ich möchte dich nicht wütend erleben."**

„**Gut", grinste Aline. **

**Legolas legte ihr in Gedanken einen Arm um die Hüfte. „Was würdet ihr zu Hause jetzt gerade tun?**

„Hm... keine Ahnung, vielleicht mit Marion einen Trinken gehen oder so." 

„Einen trinken gehen?" Legolas war verwirrt.

„**Ja, inner Kneipe oder Bar, kennt ihr so etwas in Mittelerde etwa nicht? Doch müsst ihr, wie in Bree zum Beispiel, das tänzelnde Pony." **

„**Ja doch, das kennen wir. Aber hier treffen sich hauptsächlich Männer." **

„**Ja, keine Gleichberechtigung, ich weiß."**

„**Ihr tragt auch Hosen nicht wahr?" **

„**Ja, habt ihr doch bei unserer Ankunft gesehen."**

„**Ja, ich erinnere mich gut. Dabei steht dir dieses Kleid wirklich gut."**

„**Danke", Aline wurde leicht rot, „Aber ist zum Teil unpraktisch."**

„**Achso", er nickte. **

„**Du - äh Ihr könnt es sicher nicht nachvollziehen."**

„**Es scheint alles ganz anders zu sein."**

"**Was?", sie sah ihn ungläubig an, „Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa sagen, ihr tragt manchmal Kleider!"**

**Er lachte: „Nein so meine ich das nicht." **

„**Wie dann?"**

„**Bei euch treffen sich Mädchen in Gaststätten, und sie tragen Hosen! Und ihr benehmt euch auch so... anders als Elbinnen. Es ist faszinierend."**

„**Naja, wir sind halt keine Elbinnen. Wenn Ihr wüsstet was wir noch alles tun würden, ihr würdet hinten über kippen." Sie lachte ihn an. **

„**Oh bitte erzählt es mir! Ich werde mich auch gut fest halten." Legolas lächelte und sah Aline bittend an. **

„**Hm, lasst mich überlegen... wir gucken zum Beispiel Horrorfilme."**

**Er guckte verwirrt.**

„**Achja, das kennt ihr ja gar nicht. Filme sind bewegte Bilder, die meist Geschichten erzählen, und Horrorfilme sind über Geister oder Dämonen und zum gruseln."**

„**Bekommt ihr da denn keine Angst?"**

„**Nein, ich mag es erschreckt zu werden."**

„**Oh. Okay", er grinste, „das klingt in der Tat ungewöhnlich." **

„**Ja."**

„**Erzählt man bei euch denn noch Geschichten, wenn man sie sich auch ansehen kann?"**

„**Nein, nur kleinen Kindern."**

„**Achso." Nachdenklich sah Legolas ins Feuer. So ganz verständlich war ihm das alles nicht. **

„**Erzählt ihr mir eine Geschichte?"**

„**Gerne. Wovon wollt ihr hören?"**

„Elben!" 

„**Reicht euch ein leibhaftiger hier nicht?"**

„**Ich liebe alles elbische", sie bekam leuchtende Augen, „Bitte erzählt eine eurer Geschichten."**

**Er musste über ihren Ausdruck lächeln. „In Ordnung. Ich werde euch von Bruchtal erzählen..." Er begann damit ihr zu erzählen. **

„**Ich geh mich mal waschen, ich glaub, da vorne war so n Bach", kündigte Marion an. **

„**Schafft ihr das alleine? Es könnte was passieren." Wandte sich Gelar an sie. **

„**Ob ich es schaffe mich alleine zu waschen?"**

„**Nein, ohne das euch was passiert."**

„**Wenn Ihr euch nicht wieder etwas ausdenkt wird es sicher gut gehen."**

**Er verdrehte die Augen. „War nur gut gemeint."**

**Sie biss sich auf die Zunge „Tschuldigung."**

„**Schon okay."**


	5. Chapter 5

„**Also, bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Marion. **

„**Lass dich nicht vor Orks entführen", rief Aline ihr hinterher. „Oder warte ich komm mit."**

**Marion grinste: „Deine Märchenstunde mit Legolas schon zu ende?"**

„**Er erzählt gleich sicher weiter, aber alleine will ich nicht zum Bach, weiß doch gar nicht wo der ist, und ich müffele wie ein Elch, hab ich das Gefühl."**

„**Also ich riech nix." Lachend zog Marion sich am Bach die Schuhe aus und stieg ins Wasser. **

„**Egal." Sie tat es der Freundin nach, stellte fest dass es ganz schön rutschig war und watete wackelig weiter.**

„**Hauptsache Wasser. Ich vermisse eine heiße Dusche."**

„**Oh ja, oder eine Wanne...", seufzte Aline. **

**Marion wusch sich eilig. „Hauptsache warmes Wasser." **

„**Hm... ja". Sie wusch sich auch schnell. **

„**So, bloß hier raus... verdammt kalt." Doch war Aline ein bisschen zu eilig. Kurz bevor sie das Ufer erreichte rutschte sie aus und fiel ins Wasser. „Na klasse!" Pitsch Nass blieb sie sitzen. **

**Marion musste lachen. „Hast du dir weh getan?" Sie reichte ihr eine Hand zum Aufstehen. **

„**Nein, geht schon. Hast du was zum Wechseln dabei?" Tropfend stand Aline da. **

„Hmm", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Nein, Aber einer der Soldaten bestimmt." 

„**Hoffentlich." Sie hatte keine Lust sich eine Erkältung zu holen. **

„**Na komm!", Marion watete auch aus dem Wasser und ging zurück zum Feuer. **

**Aline folgte tropfend. **

„**Na, schon fertig?", begrüßte Gelar sie. **

„**Ja, war recht kalt", entgegnete Marion, recht kalt. **

„**Aline, was ist passiert?" Legolas wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder erschreckt sein sollte.**

„**Ich hab mich gewaschen sieht man das nicht?" Aline grinste ihn schief an. **

„Doch, recht deutlich. Aber dass du dein Kleid mitwaschen wolltest..." 

„**Bin ausgerutscht..." **

„**Hast du... hast du trockene Sachen?" Legolas legte den Kopf schief.**

„**Nein... nicht wirklich." Sie legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. **

**Jetzt musste Legolas doch lachen. „Naja, ihr seid Hosen gewöhnt. Ich gebe dir was von mir."**

„**Danke, das wäre nett." Aline zupfte an dem Rock, der an ihren Beinen klebte. **

**Er holte die Sachen aus seinem Gepäck und gab sie Aline. „Am besten kommst du dann ans Feuer und wärmst dich auf. **

„**Okay, zieh mich nur schnell um." Sie verschwand hinter einigen Büschen. **

**Gelar schielte unauffällig in ihre Richtung. **

„**Gelar! Du wolltest Holz ins Feuer legen" böse guckte Legolas ihn an.**

„**Ganz ruhig, Prinzchen. Werd deiner Kleinen schon nicht zu nahe kommen." Er legte ein wenig Holz nach. **

**Legolas guckte immer noch böse und Marion schüttelte den Kopf über die Männer. **

**Als Aline umgezogen zurück kam sah sie verwundert über die Gesichter von einem zum anderen. „Hab ich was verpasst?"**

**Marion antwortete ihr schließlich: „Nööö, nichts außergewöhnliches. Setz dich!"**

„**Wollt ihr auch etwas essen?" wandte sich Legolas an sie. „Ne, danke, hab keinen Hunger." **

„Ja, danke!" Marion nahm dankend etwas Lembas an.

**Auch Gelar nahm sich etwas. **

**Sie aßen schweigend. **

**Auch Line sah schweigend ins Feuer **

**Nach einiger Zeit stand Gelar auf. „Ich schau mich mal etwas um." **

„**Hast du das nicht schon?" Marion sah ihn fragend an.**

„**Na und? Doppelt hält besser." **

„**Achso, ähm. Ja gut." **

**Legolas stieß Aline sacht mit der Schuler an. „Hey, was ist los?"**

**Sie schreckte hoch. „Ach nichts... muss nur an zu Hause denken"**

„**Vermisst du es?"**

„Ja, irgendwie schon." 

„**Hm ja. verständlich."**

„**Geht mir auch so, Aline." Marion verstand sie grad gut. **

„**Gut zu wissen" Aline lächelte ein wenig. **

**Legolas legte Aline einen Arm und die Schultern.**

**Sie lehnte sich an ihn. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das alles so vermissen würde." **

„**Ja, wir haben so eine Redensart: Man merkt erst, was einem etwas bedeutet wenn man es verloren hat." **

„**Die haben wir zu Hause auch."**

**Marion starrte weiter ins Feuer.**

„**Na siehst du, nicht alles ist anders", lächelte Legolas. **

„**Da hast du recht. Sorry, bin etwas sentimental heute."**

„**Ach, das macht doch nichts. Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin."**

„Hoffentlich. Ach und wenn nicht, ich meine Mittelerde ist sicher sehr schön, auch wenn es kein fließend Wasser gibt..."

Marion kicherte: „Was meinst du, was wir hier alles "erfinden" können. Und keine blöden Klausuren mehr."

**Aline musste lachen. „Stimmt, wir können hier elektrische Energie einführen."**

„**Hast du in Physik aufgepasst?"**

„**Mehr oder weniger."**

„**Naja, dann müssen wir wohl ein bisschen experimentieren." Marion seufzte gespielt. **

„**Egal, das schaffen wir schon."**

„**Ja. Wo ist eigentlich Gelar?**

„**Keine Ahnung, der wollte sich doch umsehen."**

„**Ja, aber doch nicht alle Nebelberge einzeln abklopfen oder?" **

**Legolas lachte. **

**Auch Aline musste lachen. „Wer weiß wen er getroffen hat."**

„**Nun, vermutlich hübsche Elbinnen", grinste Marion.**

„**Gibts hier welche?", Aline sah zu Legolas. **

„**Ich sehe nur hübsche Menschenfrauen", sagte dieser lächelnd.**

„**Charmeur!"**

**Er lächelte nur. „Ich bin nur ehrlich." **

„Na wenn das so ist." 

„**Was wenn das so ist?"**

„**Dann... Wirst du noch sehen." Aline grinste ihn an.**

„**Ich verstehe so langsam wie Neugierde ist", grinste er zurück. **

„**Wollte ihr damit sagen ihr kanntet das vorher noch nicht?"**

„Nun, man hat als Prinz nicht oft Geheimnisse zu entdecken."

„Oh... das wird doch langweilig oder?" 

„**Ja, in der Tat..."**

„Und so habt ihr über 2900 Jahre leben können?" 

„**Naja, zwischen durch gibt es ja das ein oder andere zu erledigen... Ringkriege und so", zwinkerte Legolas. **

„**Ähm, ich glaube ich gehe mal so rum gucken." Marion war aus ihren Gedanken aufgetaucht. **

„**Sehnsucht nach Gelar?", fragte Aline grinsend. **

„**Haha", lachte sie sarkastisch, „Ich will nur nicht stören..."**

**Aline wandte sich wieder zu Legolas. „Was denn noch anderes?" **

„**Zwischendurch den ein oder anderen Ork verjagen, oder Aragorn besuchen... na was man so macht."**

„**Orks... passiert das oft?" **

„Nein, in letzter Zeit sehr selten." 

„**Gut." Aline war ehrlich erleichtert. **

„**Ich pass schon auf dich auf." **

„Das ist nett, doch gebietet es doch eigentlich schon deine Kriegerehre oder?"

„Natürlich, aber auch ohne würde ich es tun." 

„**Schön zu hören. Seid ihr oft in der Wildnis unterwegs?"**

„**Ja, wir reisen viel."**

„**Wohin denn so? Das muss doch aufregend sein, oder?" **

„Zum Beispiel nach Bruchtal, oder Gondor." „Ja das erzähltest du, und sonst? Lorien vielleicht?" 

„**Lorien...", sein Blick wurde verträumt, „selten aber manchmal. Es ist wunderschön da."**

„**Das kann ich mir vorstellen, dort würde ich so gerne hin..."**

„**Du hast auch darüber gelesen?"**

„**Natürlich, über so ziemlich alles in Mittelerde."**

„**Das finde ich faszinierend." **

„**Das ich lesen kann?", grinste Aline. **

„**Nein, dass du alles gelesen hast. Du musst es spannend finden...", grinste er mit. **

„**Ich bin verrückt nach Mittelerde. Wenn du wüsstest, was Fans bei uns zuhause alles machen..."**

„**Was machen sie denn?" **

„**Zum Beispiel gibt es einmal im Jahr ein Treffen, die RingCon und alle laufen dort in Gewändern rum, also verkleidet als jemand aus Mittelerde. Und die Schauspieler kommen auch hin."**

„**Das hört sich wirklich spannend an. Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen", lachte er. **

„**Mann muss einfach da gewesen sein, leider laufen dort Hauptteils Frauen rum, von ca. 10 Legolassen ist vielleicht einer männlich."**

**Legolas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin aber doch... also ein Mann."**

„**Das will ich doch mal stark hoffen", grinste Aline breit.**

„**Also wirklich, ich darf ja wohl sehr bitten!", er tat empört.**

„**Schon gut, schon gut, du bist ein Mann, oder Elb..." Sie lachte.**

„**Das will ich aber meinen!"**

„**Also wie ne Frau siehst du echt nicht aus... außer vielleicht die langen Haare."**

„**Hey, hast du schon mal einen Elben mit kurzen Haaren gesehen? Oder von ihm gelesen?"**

**Aline lachte. „Nein, wahrlich nicht. Würde scheiße aussehen."**

„**So hätte ich es nicht ausgedrückt, aber ich gebe dir recht." Er lächelte und nahm Aline in den Arm.**

**Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. „Das muss ein Traum sein..."**

**Legolas strich ihr über den Rücken. „Nein wir sind wach.**"

**Aline bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Wow..."**

**Legolas musste über ihre Reaktion lächeln, beugte sich zu ihr nach unten und küsste sie vorsichtig. Ihr ging ein Kribbeln durch den ganzen Körper als sie den Kuss sanft erwiderte.**

**Auch Legolas spürte ein Kribbeln in Bauch und konnte nicht von ihr ablassen. **

**Aline musste an Mary-Sue denken, verdrängte den Gedanken aber schnell. **

Legolas streichelte Aline übers Haar. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr ein so süßes Geheimnis seid." 

**Sie sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Und ich nicht, dass ihr so gut küssen könnt."**

„**Stand das in keinem Buch?", lächelte er. **

„**Nein, da stand nur etwas von deinen Kampfkünsten, andere Dinge kamen nur in FanFictions vor, doch die sind alle nur von Fans erfunden worden."**

„**Woher die das wohl wissen", grinste er geheimnisvoll. **

„**Die können unmöglich alle hier gewesen sein! Das würde selbst dich, trotz elbischer Natur, überfordern."**

„**Ach, woher willst du das wissen?"**

„**Du kannst nie und nimmer mit über 5000 Mädchen in die Kiste gestiegen sein."**

„**Über 5000? Ähm okay. Vermutlich hast du doch Recht." Er grinste. **

„**Na siehst du. Und die Zahl war stark beschönigt."**

**Legolas fühlte sich etwas geschmeichelt. „Tja, dann hast du ihnen ja was voraus."**

„**Gut zu wissen. Bogenschießen, auf morgen verschieben?", Aline kuschelte sich an ihn.**

Legolas dachte kurz nach, kam aber schnell zu dem Entschluss, dass er lieber Aline im Arm hatte. „Ja, morgen ist auch noch ein tag."

**Marion war inzwischen aufgestanden und strich so durch die Bäume, sie erwischte sich selbst dabei wie sie heimlich nach Gelar guckte. **

„**Marion, was machst du hier alleine in der Dunkelheit?"**

**Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und sah Gelar ins Gesicht. „Ähm, ich wollte nur mal nach den Pferden gucken." Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer Ausrede. **

„**Die sind aber auf der anderen Seite des Lagers", entgegnete er trocken. **

„**Ähm Achso. Ja, naja."**

„Was wolltet ihr wirklich?" 

„**Ich sollte zur Schauspielschule", meinte Marion sarkastisch, „ich wollte nur Legolas und Aline alleine lassen..."**

**Er setzte ein wissendes Grinsen auf. „Wurde auch mal Zeit." **

„Bist du nur deswegen in den Wald gegangen?" 

„**Nein, ich wollte mich umsehen, weißt du doch."**

„**Woher weiß ich, dass du die Wahrheit sagst?"**

„**Vertrau mir bloß nicht!"**

„**Ja sorry, ich kenne sonst keine Elben. Und ich bin auch nicht so oft in Mittelerde. Ich vermisse meine Familie, meine Freunde und eine heiße Dusche. Und dann muss ich auch noch reiten..."**

„**Ist schon gut, ich versteh was du meinst."**

**Marion ließ die Schultern hängen und sah zu Boden. **

**Gelar machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie einfach in den Arm. **

Marion war erstaunt, doch lehnte sie sich an ihn. Sie fühlte sich erschlagen.

„**Ich glaube, du bist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung", sagte Marion schließlich leise. **

Gelar lachte leise. „Schön zu hören." 

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Marion, sie traute sich nichtmals sich zu bewegen.

**Gelar ließ sie wieder los. „Geht es wieder?" **

„**Ja, danke." Sie starrte ihm auf die Brust, da diese auf Augenhöhe war. **

„**Warum bist du so schüchtern?", fragte er sie. **

„**Ich... ich weiß nicht..."**

„**Das brauchst du nicht zu sein." Er hob ihr Kinn an. **

**Marion sah Gelar nun doch in die Augen. „Ich werde mir mühe geben." Sie lächelte vorsichtig. **

**Er nickte. „Gut, das will ich hoffen", sagte er leise, als sein Gesicht ihrem ganz Nahe war. **

**Marion schluckte und versuchte ihr Herzklopfen zu ignorieren. „Okay." **

**Gelar hauchte ihr flüchtig einen Kuss auf die Lippen und trat dann etwas zurück. „Ich werde es mir merken."**

**Marion leckte sich geistesabwesend über die Lippen und murmelte: „Ich glaub mich knutscht ein Elb."**

**Er lachte laut auf. „Eine eurer Redensarten?" **

**Marion lächelte jetzt. „Ähm, ja. Könnte man so sagen."**

„**Seltsam eure Welt", grinste er. **

„**Ich finde unsere Welt eigentlich sehr schön, aber eure ist natürlich auch toll."**

„**Doch eure muss bei weitem aufregender sein, was ihr so erzähltet.." **

„**Sie ist halt ganz anders. Wir haben elektrisches Licht, Autos, und viel Technik."**

„**Das würde ich gerne mal sehen."**

„**Alle Fotos oder Dinge die ich bei mir hatte sind in meiner Hose, und die ist nachts verschwunden, sozusagen."**

„**Ach, diese Dinger waren von euch beiden?"**

**Marion horchte auf. „Was für Dinger? Was habt ihr?**

„**Naja, uns wurden vor ein paar tagen Hosen aus einem seltsamen Stoff gezeigt."**

„**Habt ihr sie noch? die Hosen?", fragte Marion ganz aufgeregt. **

„Nein...", Gelar wirkte verlegen,„Sie sind beim untersuchen etwas... kaputt gegangen, aber ich hab die Taschen Inhalte."

„**Oh bitte kann ich es wieder haben? Bitte?", flehend sah sie ihn an. **

**Er grinste fies. „Was krieg ich dafür?"**

„**Och Gelar, alles was du willst. Biiittee!"**

„**Gut, ich werd drauf zurückkommen."**

**Er ging grinsend zu seiner Tasche und kramte darin herum. **

**Marion stand ungeduldig neben ihm. „Wann du willst... ganz egal!" Sie hätte jetzt so ziemlich alles gesagt. **


End file.
